Just-in Time
by VoyagerCat
Summary: Many things happen just in time, will it be the same for our favorite couple?
1. Default Chapter

"Just-in Time"

Written for Sue, in memory of Justin

Sep. 11th 2001, we will never forget.

Ó

By Tammy Young

Disclaimer-----Paramount owns Star Trek but not my imagination.

Authors note---A big thanks to Susan for offering me this story challenge, although I missed the deadline by… weeks.  This story is for you Susan and for your dear friend Justin.  Thank you for sharing your sweet memories of him and allowing us to experience through you, a part of his special spirit.  Hugs as always my friend.

_And to Maja, thanks for your verbal kick in the butt to get me to finish this story.  You are the best Sis._

_Also, to my good friend Judy Morrow for her continued support in my writing and for her willingness to fix my many mistakes.  Thank you dear friend._

Part One 

"Janeway to Tuvok."

"Go ahead Captain."

"We're just about ready to leave the planet.  The Nimsarin's have been very gracious, but I think it's time to move on."  Captain Janeway smiled over at Neelix who was loading the last of his treasure-trove in the shuttle.

"Understood Captain, we'll expect to rendezvous with you shortly.  All other away-teams are onboard."

"See you shortly, Janeway out."  She was still smiling at Neelix who had yet another large crate of supplies.  "Neelix, if you load one more thing into this shuttle you'll have to sit on the Commanders lap on the way home."  Neelix was laughing as Chakotay came up behind Janeway.

"I think not Captain, but you are more than welcome to sit on my lap."  Chakotay flashed her a big smile as he walked into the shuttle purposely brushing against her shoulder on the way past.

"I have a better idea Commander.  We'll just have the Doctor deactivate himself, that way we don't have to share a seat."

"Your loss Captain," Chakotay called out from inside the shuttle.  "Don't say I never offered."  Neelix was in full laughter now.  Janeway gave him 'the look' that stopped the laughter dead.  Neelix followed Chakotay into the shuttle and the two of them busted out laughing.  Janeway just rolled her eyes but inside she was laughing just as hard.  This nice little diversion had done wonders for the morale of the crew.  Finding a friendly species in the Delta Quadrant was a rare thing indeed, but finding that friendly species on such a beautiful planet was even better.  Janeway was lost in her reverie and didn't hear the Doctor walk up behind her.

"Neelix, where is the Doctor?  Wasn't he with you?"  Neelix poked his head out of the shuttle still smiling.

"He is very close Captain."  Janeway jumped when she felt the hand on her shoulder.  She turned around to see the Doctor smiling as broadly as Neelix.

"Nice to know you were worried about me Captain."

"Doctor, why in the hell are you sneaking up on me?  You're acting as euphoric as the rest of the crew."  He just kept smiling.  "Just what have you been up to Doctor?"  

"Now Captain, even a hologram can have his secrets."  He walked past her and into the shuttle.  "Hey, where am I supposed to sit?"  Janeway had walked in behind him.

"Now Doctor, even a captain has her secrets."  She put her hand on his arm cupping it over his holo-emitter and the Doctor vanished.  She tucked the Doctor into her pocket.

"Captain, that wasn't very nice.  You should have just taken my offer," Chakotay smiled back from his seat at the helm.

"Be careful what you offer Commander."  She purposely brushed her hand across his shoulder as she slid into the seat next to him.

"Hum, I'll remember that."  The dimples were blazing as Janeway just shook her head.  It was definitely time to leave.

"Everything is tucked away ready to take off."  Neelix took the only available spot to sit, which was behind the Captain.

"OK, let's get back to the ship."  With Chakotay at the helm the shuttle lifted off heading for Voyager.

***

"Commander, there's something happening!" Harry Kim called out from his Ops station.  The concern in his voice brought Tuvok from the command chair up to his tactical station.

"Just what is happening Ensign Kim?"

"I don't know, but there is something headed right for us and it's not the shuttle."

"On screen."  Immediately the view of what was coming toward them was apparent.

"What the hell?"  Before Lieutenant Paris could say another word Voyager was hit and thrown wildly about.  Voyager spinning out of control was the last thing that the occupants of the shuttle observed as a massive distortion wave hit the small shuttle sending it in the opposite direction from Voyager.  It was like the universe had split right in half.  Voyager was sucked in one direction as the shuttle went in another, both spinning wildly out of control.

"Captain, what's happening?" Neelix yelled out in panic.  The shuttle was   bouncing, spinning and twisting around.  They were all trying desperately to hold on.

"I don't know!  Chakotay, get us out of here."  She could hardly hear her own words over all the noise from the supplies crashing around them and the roar of the distortion wave.

"I'm trying!  Kathryn hang on we're being pulled back into the planet's atmosphere.  I can't get the helm under control.

"Why the hell does this always happen to us?"  At that moment Neelix came flying into the helm controls bashing his head in the process and knocking him out cold.  "Neelix!"  Janeway jumped up to help him.

"Kathryn!  No, hang on!"  She met Chakotay's panic-stricken expression with her own.  That was the last either of them saw as they were thrown across the shuttle landing in all of the supplies and broken equipment.  The shuttle continued its spiraling decent toward the planet below.

***

_What is that buzzing in my ears?  That question played itself several times over in Chakotay's mind.  He couldn't quite get a grasp on what his mind was trying to tell him.  He also kept feeling a tickling sensation brush across his face but he couldn't seem to move.  As the sounds and sensations on his skin slowly penetrated his senses, he opened one eye - or at least he thought he had.  Everything was pitch-black.  Closing his eye again didn't seem to make much difference so he opened both this time.  __What in the hell's going on?  His mind was still too foggy to remember but he knew that he wasn't on Voyager.  He kept trying to swat at whatever was tickling his face but his arm just wouldn't move.__  Wait a minute, that's not a buzzing noise, someone is moaning and that someone is on top of me.  Realization was finally making its way back into Chakotay's clouded mind.  __Shuttle, Kathryn!  "Kathryn!"  He thought he screamed but the sound only came out as a choking whisper.  At least he now knew the source of the tickle.  Lying across his face was Kathryn's hair that was attached to her body lying across his chest.  "Kathryn!"  This time he managed to put more volume to it._

"Commander, you don't have to yell, I can hear you."  Chakotay felt the sting of tears in his eyes at the relief of hearing her voice.

"Spirits Kathryn, are you alright?"

"I don't know Chakotay.  I can't move."

"That would explain why you are on top of me, but this isn't quite how I pictured what it would be like."

"Not funny Commander, and just what have you been picturing in that warped mind of yours?"

"Commanders can have secrets too you know."  Chakotay started coughing, which sent a stabbing pain through his chest.  Janeway managed to lift her head enough to look at Chakotay.  Through the dim light she could see the tears streaming down his face.  With her one free arm she reached around and placed her hand on his damp cheek.

"Chakotay, try to relax and take a deep breath.  We are going to be alright, I'm sure Voyager made it and they'll be here for us any minute."  The pain lessened enough for Chakotay to speak.

"Kathryn, as much as I'm enjoying our current positions, do you think you could get off of me?"

"No."  That brought a smile to Chakotay's face despite the pain he was in.  "Drop the dimples Commander.  That no isn't by choice, although I can think of worse positions to be in myself.  Neelix, or I think it's Neelix, is on top of me."

"And here I thought that moaning noise was coming from you."  Janeway playfully slapped his cheek with the hand that was still resting on it. 

"Can you be serious for one minute please?  This is serious, we need to help Neelix."

"I know it's serious, I'm the one on the bottom of this dog-pile."  He immediately saw the concern cross her dirty blood-smeared face.

"Chakotay, why haven't the Nimsarins come to help us, and where's Voyager?"

"I don't know Kathryn.  Can you reach your com-badge?"  Her only free hand was still resting on his face and the other was pinned under both of them.  

"Sorry, I can't move my other arm at all.  Maybe you can reach it.  I have felt your hand wiggling under there, at least it better be your hand."

"Now who's trying to be funny?"  She just smiled weakly at him as she felt his hand start to move up her body.  She let out a tinny gasp as his hand slid over a particular mound.  "Sorry."  The dimples were coming back but the hand stayed where it was.

"Commander, you may be enjoying this but I think the com-badge is slightly higher."

"I know that, but my hand is stuck.  I can't move it any higher."  Janeway just rolled her eyes and rested her head back on Chakotay's chest.

"This is unbelievable.  Why the hell do I get into these situations?"

"Don't ask me, but it is pretty unbelievable."  Before Janeway could respond, they felt a rumbling underneath them as the shuttle started to shift and grind.

"Now what?"  The shuttle stopped shaking and Janeway felt the heavy weight slide off her.  She was then able to twist her body enough to slide off of Chakotay.  He still had his hand on forbidden territory.  "Do you mind?"  Chakotay's facial expression scrunched up as another wave of pain shot through him.  Janeway grabbed his hand in hers holding tightly.  "Chakotay, you're going to be ok, I'll go get us some help.  Surely someone would have seen the shuttle crash, they're probably on their way now."  Looking around, it was still too dark to see much of anything.  "Chakotay can you move at all?"

"I think so.  I know that my leg is broken and my chest feels heavy.  I think I've got a broken rib or two."  Janeway helped him to a half sitting position.

"Just take it slowly.  We need to find a light so we can help Neelix."  Janeway started pushing rubble away from them and found what she was looking for.  Neelix grabbed hold of her hand, which was a welcome relief.  They hadn't heard him moan in the last few minutes.

"Captain, what happened.  Where are we?"

"Neelix, thank God you're alive.  How bad are you hurt?"

"I'm not sure.  I think I can move everything, but my head is killing me.  I don't remember what happened."

"Don't worry Neelix, we don't know what happened either.  I'm sure Voyager is on its way."  Chakotay had managed to get to a full sitting position and was sliding himself out from under more rubble.  "Damnit!"

"Chakotay, be careful let me help you."  Kathryn was trying to dig both of them out from under all the mess.

"Kathryn, we need to find a…"   The shuttle once again started to shake and rumble, causing more rubble to fall on them.  

"Damnit!"  This time it was Janeway who swore when a piece of equipment fell on her head.  "I've got a bad feeling about this.  We need to get out of here now!"  The shuttle settled again but there was so much debris around and on top of them that Janeway's indirect order was going to prove difficult.

"Captain, let's see if we can move this debris away from the door."  Neelix was doing his best to slide toward the door but he wasn't making much progress.  They worked together removing enough rubble to get to the hatch.  Chakotay did what he could to help but his injuries were a bit of a distraction.  Other than Neelix's head injury, he seemed to be moving around pretty good.  Janeway tried to hide the fact that she wasn't using her left arm.  She was pretty sure it was broken, but always the captain she didn't let it stop her.  The shuttle started to slide and this time it was intense. 

"Kathryn, watch out!"  Chakotay's adrenaline took over as he lunged for her taking the brunt of the beam that was falling.  Besides everything else, he was going to have one hell of a headache.

"Captain, Commander, we've got to get out of here."  Neelix had managed to get the door open and reached out for Janeway's good hand.  "Come on!"  The two of them managed to drag themselves out just as the shuttle started to slide down a cliff, stopping just short of going all the way over.

"Chakotay!"  Janeway dove for his out-stretched hand, holding on for all she was worth.  Neelix grabbed onto her ankles to keep her from going over the cliff with Chakotay and the shuttle.

"Kathryn, let go, there's nothing you can do!"  Chakotay was frantic.

"I'm not letting go of you."  The shuttle started sliding, almost in slow motion.  The total look of terror on Chakotay's face gave Kathryn the strength for one last pull on his arm.  "Chakotay!"  The shuttle went over the edge of the cliff, hitting the bottom of the large canyon in a blaze of fire.  Chakotay was dangling over the edge, holding only onto Kathryn's hand.

"Kathryn let go, you can't hold on or you'll go over with me.  Please!  Don't sacrifice your own life."

"I told you, I'm not letting you go," she growled through gritted teeth.  "Neelix pull us back, we're sliding."

"Kathryn please!  Don't do this."  Chakotay was in a total panic now.  They couldn't hold on much longer.

"Captain, the Doctor."  Neelix spotted something shiny lying next to Janeway on the ground.  "The Doctor!"  Neelix let go of Janeway with one hand and grabbed the shiny holo-emitter quickly activating the Doctor.  He was instantly standing almost directly on top of Janeway.  "Doctor help us!"  They were all three sliding again.  The Doctor immediately lunged for Chakotay as he started to slip out of Janeway's grasp.  Catching him around the arm the Doctor pulled the Commander back to safety, landing them both on top of Janeway.  The Doctor was the first to recover and climbed off of Chakotay.  Neelix had finally let go of the Captain, rolling over on his back gasping.

"Well I see you thought about me in the nick of time.  I hope you've learned your lesson Captain, that was really quite rude."  He didn't receive a response from either of them, which was just as well.  He helped Chakotay off of the Captain, then helped her roll over on her back.  All three of them looked like they had lost a battle with the Borg.  "What happened - where are we?"  The Doctor stood over his comrades watching the morning sun rise over the huge canyon.  The red-orange glow illuminated their surroundings enough to let them see the peril of the situation.  They were all speechless as they watched the sunrise and the smoke and flames drifting up from the canyon below.  Even the Doctor lost all cynical humor at the thought of what almost was.

"Kathryn," Chakotay weakly called out to her.

"What?"  Her voice was just as quiet and shaky.

"Thank you."  That was all Chakotay could say before his voice caught and the tears started to fall.

"You're welcome."  She scooted over to him and sat by his side.  "But don't you ever do that to me again, understood?"  He couldn't answer, he just gave her a weak smile.  He received one right back.

***

"What was that?"  Tom Paris was pulling himself from under the helm controls where he'd been trying to stay in one piece.

"Mr. Kim, where are we?"  Harry was crawling back to his station hoping he'd be able to give Tuvok an answer.

"It looks like we are right where we were, but there is no sign of the shuttle."

"Tuvok to Captain Janeway, please respond."  He was met with dead silence.

"Commander we're receiving a hail from the planet."  Harry got a burst of hope that maybe they were back on the planet.

Voyager, we just wanted to thank you for your kindness before you left orbit.  Captain Janeway, it has been a pleasure.  Tom and Harry exchanged curious glances.

"Ensign, get that viewscreen operational."

"I'm trying Sir."

Voyager, is everything alright up there?

"This is Commander Tuvok.  Captain Janeway and the shuttle have not returned to the ship.  Do you know what has happened?"

I'm sorry I don't understand Commander.  They took off quite awhile ago.  What do you mean, what's happened?

"We were hit with some kind of distortion wave.  It came out of nowhere and from what we could see, our shuttle was spinning back toward the planet.  We cannot establish contact with them.

Commander, this doesn't make any sense.  Your Captain and the shuttle crew never landed back on our planet.  We have no knowledge of any spacial anomaly.

"That's impossible!  Our ship was nearly destroyed and you don't have any knowledge of that anomaly?"  Tom was more than upset and didn't care who knew it.

"Mr. Paris, calm down.  It will not help our situation if you fly off the handle like that.  There has to be a logical explanation."

Commander, I'm truly sorry.  We will do what we can to help but I have no idea what happened.  All I know for sure is that your shuttle is not on the planet. 

"If you will permit, I would like to beam down to talk with you.  We have to investigate this situation?"

Of course Commander Tuvok, we'll be waiting.

"Ensign Kim, you have the bridge.  Lieutenant Paris, please report to sickbay.  I'm sure your assistance is needed since the Doctor isn't with us."

"Aye Sir."  Tom made his way to the turbo-lift and disappeared.

"Ensign, I want updates on the condition of Voyager every ten minutes.  We will get to the bottom of this."  Tuvok headed for the lift himself.

***

"I hate to bring this up again, but where are we?"  The Doctor was still standing on the edge of the canyon wall looking out over the vastness of it.  The sun had risen enough that they could now see their surroundings, and they weren't what they expected.  Janeway helped Chakotay into a sitting position and Neelix came over to sit beside them.

"Well as Tom would say, 'I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.'  I don't think we are even on the same planet anymore.  How is that possible?"

"Good question Neelix.  Maybe we just crashed on a totally uninhabited part of the planet."  Chakotay was finding it difficult to stay focused.  His injuries were getting the best of him as he leaned back on Kathryn's shoulder.

"Doctor, I think we could use a bit of your medical expertise about now."

"Of course Captain, I'll do what I can, but we don't seem to have much in the way of medical supplies."

That realization hadn't yet occurred to either of them.  They were stuck, God knows where without a single bit of equipment or supplies.  Janeway felt a knot tighten in her stomach.  She had the sinking feeling they weren't likely to see Voyager again.  It was the kind of feeling a mother has when she knows something has happened to her child before she is even told.  The silence from all of them was a good indication that they all felt the desperation of their new situation.  Seemingly all at once they tapped their combadges in hope of a little reassurance, which wasn't forth coming.  There was nothing but silence and the sound of a far off bird singing its morning praises.  

"Doctor, I'll help you gather some supplies that might help in fixing the Captain and Commander.  We could use something to eat, I'm sure we'll be able to find something on this lush planet."  Neelix was trying to stay calm and focus on what he did best.  The Doctor was examining his head and other injuries.

"Mr. Neelix, you are in no condition to go on a scavenger hunt.  That head injury is pretty deep and I'm sure you've got a concussion, even without my tricorder.  You stay here and keep your eye on those two and I'll go see what I can come up with."  Although he wanted to, Neelix just didn't have the strength to argue about it.  He really didn't feel all too well.  "I'll be back as soon as I can.  All of you stay put, including you Captain.  I outrank you on medical situations and don't forget it."

"I knew you'd never let me forget Doctor.  I'll stay here, but you'd better be back in thirty minutes or the deal is off."

"Understood."  The Doctor took off down a path that led to a large grove of trees that didn't look the least bit familiar.  Where are we?  Janeway sighed to herself.

"Captain, maybe one of us should go after him.  What if something happens to him?"  Neelix was worried about all of them.

"He can't get too far in just thirty minutes so let's give him a chance to do what he can.  I don't know about you, but I'm not quite up for a hike right now and the Commander here is taking a nice nap on my lap."  Janeway smiled down at Chakotay who had slid down so his head was resting on her lap.  The blood was still slowly trickling from the gash on his head.

"I'm not taking a nap, but this is much more comfortable."  Chakotay couldn't help it.  He closed his eyes with a slight grin on his face.

"Chakotay, you are pushing it today.  Maybe I should have just let go of your hand."

"No you love me too much."  The words were just barely above a whisper as Chakotay passed out.  Janeway just gently rubbed her hand over his cheek.  Chakotay, you have no idea just how much I truly do love you.  I couldn't imagine how I'd have gone on without you.  She continued to just hold him a bit tighter as the sun came out in all its glory, warming the chilled air and the three lone humanoids on the newly formed planet.

***

"Tuvok, if they aren't on the planet then where the hell are they?  A shuttle with four people just doesn't vanish."  B'Elanna Torres was worried and not the least bit intimidated by her commanding officer.  "I think he's lying and they just don't want us to know what happened."

"B'Elanna, calm down," Tom whispered over to his wife.  "You're not helping the situation any."

"Lieutenant Torres, I have no intention of just taking the Nimsarin's word that they don't know what happened, but at this point we have no evidence to prove otherwise.  We scanned the entire planet and there was no sign of the shuttle.  The Nimsarin's have been very gracious and have promised to do what they can to help.  We are going to form our own investigation and will get to the bottom of this."

"Commander, did they know anything about the anomaly that hit us?" Ensign Kim asked.

"I was told that they had only heard of this type of phenomenon occurring throughout this region but have never encountered it themselves.  The rumor is that the anomaly is a tear in space-time.  It's not inconceivable to think that the shuttle has been pulled into a different time.  It's at least a possibility, and we will investigate every slight possibility."

"At least that's a start."  B'Elanna was not convinced but she was more rational.  

"You all have your orders, let's get this investigation going.  The sooner we find the shuttle the sooner we can get on our way.  I'll be heading the away-team on the planet, and Lieutenant Torres I would like you on my team.  I believe your expertise will be best served on the planet."

"I don't think he trusts you alone on the ship," Tom couldn't help teasing.  B'Elanna just growled at her husband making him smile.

"If that's all……dismissed."  The senior staff started to file out of the briefing room and Seven of Nine paused on her way out.

"Don't worry Lieutenant, we will find our friends."  She turned on her heels and left leaving B'Elanna with a puzzled expression and Tom laughing.

"I don't know about you B'Elanna, but I'm going to trust our Borg friend."

"I wouldn't call her my friend so I'll just have to trust you.  See ya later, I've got a planet that needs my expertise."

"Just stay out of trouble down there," Tom called out as she left the briefing room.

***

"Well Captain, with such primitive supplies this is the best I can do."

"Thank you Doctor, we're grateful for your help although I must admit we don't look all that good."

"Hey, speak for yourself Captain."  Neelix was patting his new head ornament.  "I like the new turban look, makes me feel like a King."  He spun around in a circle showing off his new 'do'.

"Well your majesty, how about some help with the Commander before he falls and breaks the other leg."

"I can manage just fine Captain."  To prove his point he started to hobble on his one good leg, leaning on the walking stick the Doctor had found for him.  He made it two steps before he lost his balance and Janeway and the Doctor caught him before he hit the ground.  "Maybe not."

"Always the hero Commander.  I told you this wasn't going to be easy.  Your leg will take awhile to heal, and it will even take longer if you try to walk on it."

"I got the point Doc."

"Good, I hope all of you get the point.  You're going to have to give your injuries time to heal or you will be hobbling around the rest of your lives.  This isn't 24th century medicine here.  It's as primitive as it gets, but it's all you've got.  Now if you'll hold on to Neelix and myself Commander, I'll get us to the cave I found not too far from here.  There's a fresh stream nearby and lots of something that looks like a berry.  You're all going to need plenty of rest and nutrition if you want to recover faster.  Now let's get moving," the Doctor ordered.

"Yes Mom."  Chakotay just had to say it.  Janeway just smiled to herself as she brought up the rear.  They looked like the walking dead with all the bloodied strips of clothing tied around their heads, legs and arms.  The sticks the Doctor used for splints were very cumbersome.  Her arm hurt, her head hurt, everything was hurting at the moment but nothing as much as the ache in her stomach over this new development in the lives of her crew.  Not for the first time in the last few hours she wanted to kick herself for not at least thinking to grab a tricorder.  What kind of Captain am I when I can't even think to grab something……, anything?  At least Chakotay had a large knife in his bootstrap, although that wasn't quite Starfleet regulation.  She was surprised when he pulled it out to help the Doctor cut their clothing.  Commander, you never cease to amaze me.

"Kathryn, are you alright?  You're being too quiet."  Chakotay was clearly concerned for all of them.

"I'm doing better than you Commander.  You just pay attention to where you're going so you don't trip and break your neck."

"Now would I ever do such a thing?"  At that moment his walking stick hit a hole in the ground and he nearly fell on his face.

"Yes."  They all three said at once.

"Just pay attention Commander, we'll get you there in one piece."  The Doctor was enjoying this more than he should, but for the moment they couldn't argue with him, and neither of them really felt like it anyway.

The jaunt through the strange forest was becoming more excruciating by the second on the 'walking dead'.  For the last few steps the Doctor literally had to carry Chakotay.  The cave wasn't too large but it would serve their needs for now.  Neelix helped get Chakotay inside and then went off to collect some of the berries the Doctor spotted.  They were all tired, hungry, in pain and lost.  That last problem was the one that bothered Janeway the most.  She went over everything that happened in the last few hours and had come up with no logical or rational explanation for their current situation.  This wasn't the Nimsarin planet they had left just a few short hours ago, but if not then where were they?  No contact with Voyager at all.  Janeway was afraid to even think of the possibility they could have been destroyed.  They had to be up there somewhere looking for the shuttle.  Well that's one thing they won't find if they are looking for us.  Surely there is nothing left of the shuttle and supplies.  Why didn't I grab some supplies?  Rationally she knew the reason.  Her first thought was saving Chakotay and Neelix and she'd only managed to just do that at the very last second.  Janeway leaned back against the cave wall with a sigh.  Her entire body was aching and she just needed a few minutes rest to clear her mind and start to form a plan to get off this planet and back to Voyager.

"Captain, why don't you lie down for a few minutes?"  The Doctor took off his uniform jacket and placed it under her head.  "I'll go help Neelix find something to eat.  You and the Commander need to rest."  He didn't receive a response because Captain Janeway was already sleeping.  The Doctor left quietly leaving the command team of Voyager fast asleep on the cave floor.

***

"Voyager to Commander Tuvok."

"Go ahead Mr. Paris."

"We've received a communication that I think you may want to take a look at.  It's from a Nimsarin vessel that is currently headed back to the planet.  They say they've encountered the strange anomaly and have lost one of their ships."

"The Prime Minister and I will beam up shortly, Tuvok out."

"Well at least we know we weren't imagining the anomaly," B'Elanna couldn't help the slight hope that was building.  The Prime Minister had a look of panic on his face.  The news that one of their own ships had been lost was a bit of a shock.  B'Elanna, upon realizing her demeanor's coldness, tried to smile reassuringly.  "I'm sorry Prime Minster, I didn't mean to be so uncaring.  I guess I'm still in just a bit of shock myself and any news that could explain this will help."

"No apology necessary Lieutenant, I understand.  I guess we all have the same problem now.  We're going to have to help each other to get to the bottom of this."

"Indeed.  Shall we go?"  Tuvok tapped his com-badge and the away-team, along with the Prime Minister and three of his aids, beamed back to Voyager.

***

"Chakotay, what do you think you're doing, you need to rest."  Chakotay was struggling to get to his feet, but he wasn't making much progress.

"I just can't stand sitting here doing nothing.  I should be helping you and the others."

"Well you're not going to be much help if you fall and break you neck."  Kathryn was trying to sound scolding, but she broke out in laughter despite herself.  Chakotay managed to get himself in a rather, precarious situation.  His broken leg was stretched out at an awkward angle, while his rear end was facing northward.  He was trying to push himself up off the floor of the cave using his hands.

"Instead of laughing at me maybe you would be so kind as to give me a hand?" Chakotay growled through gritted teeth.  Janeway's first instinct was to start clapping, but her broken arm changed her mind.  "Kathryn please, I'm stuck."

"Yes I did notice that."  With her good arm around his waist she helped roll him over on his side, then she lifted his peg-leg up and over so he was lying on his back again.  "Now stay put.  I'm not up for a repeat performance."  She plopped back down to sit beside him.

"You and me both."  Chakotay closed his eyes trying to will the pain away.  Kathryn noticed the grimace of pain cross his expression.

"Chakotay, are you ok?"  She reached out placing her hand gently on his chest.  She knew he was in a great deal of pain, but also knew he wouldn't admit to it.

"I'm fine Kathryn, you don't need to worry about me."  His weak smile didn't do much to confirm his statement.  Chakotay closed his eyes again taking a shallow breath, very mindful of his broken ribs.  Janeway rubbed her hand over his chest hoping the gesture would be reassuring; although she herself didn't feel the least bit reassured.

"Chakotay, what do you think happened?  This planet can't possibly be Nimsara."  They both smiled at that knowing that the impossible was highly possible in the Delta Quadrant.  "Ok so it's possible, but how?"

"I don't really know Kathryn, but I do know we'll figure it out.  We always do."

"Damn I wish we had a tricorder, what was I thinking?"  Kathryn still wanted to kick herself for not thinking to grab something, anything that could help them.

"You were thinking about saving our lives, which you did and not for the first time I might add.  Kathryn, please don't beat yourself up over this.  It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault."

"Maybe not, but fate, if that's what you can call it, has played some pretty nasty games with us over the past seven years."  She looked almost beaten this time.  Kathryn Janeway always took the weight of several worlds at a time upon her shoulders.  Chakotay just kept his mischievous grin on his face as he continued to watch her.  "What are you looking at Commander?  I don't find this a bit funny."

"I was just thinking of the other side of that proverbial coin.  Some of those games fate has played on us have been pretty nice.  We've seen some amazing sights, we've met some interesting species, and we've become a community - a family.  For every negative thing we've gone through there have been twice as many positives."  Chakotay put a slight squeeze on her hand.  "We're a family and you're my family Kathryn."  Kathryn Janeway wasn't quite sure how to respond to that revelation and was glad she didn't have to.  Just then Neelix and the Doctor strolled into the cave, their arms laden with berries and other (hopefully) edible items.

"Dinner is served, hope you're hungry."  Neelix plopped down on the cave floor, laying his treasure out before them.  He had used what was left of his colorful jacket as a carrying basket for the food.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving."  Chakotay was hoping that the pain he felt in his stomach was due to hunger pains and not something else.  He kept quiet about that part.  They also brought water in something that Janeway didn't even dare ask what it was.  She just kept quiet, grateful for what Neelix and the Doctor were doing for them.  They ate in relative silence while the Doctor hovered over them making sure all his handiwork was still in place.

"Commander, you've twisted the splint on your leg.  Just what have you been doing in here?"  Chakotay answered with a mouth full of fruit while locking his gaze with Kathryn's.

"Nttttthnggg," he stuttered as he tried to swallow some of the fruit in his mouth.  He was hoping that Kathryn wouldn't blow his cover and was grateful when she just continued to eat making no additional comments.  The Doctor, however, wasn't going to let it go that easily. 

"Captain, what's been going on?"  Janeway looked up with a mouth full of berries.

"Nttttthnggg."  The Doctor just rolled his eyes at them both.

"Fine, but the next time you are doing nothing, do it carefully.  I warned you both what will happen if you don't let the broken bones heal."

"Yes Sir," Chakotay answered for both of them while receiving a deadly glare from Kathryn.  He just returned the look with a big purple-stained smile.

"Doctor, with your permission I've got some personal business to take care of."  Janeway slowly stood up and headed for the entrance of the cave.

"Just take it slowly Captain and don't wander too far.  Should I come with you, you may need some help?"  She stopped and half turned back to face him.  Chakotay couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped.

"Doctor, I didn't bang my head and I think I can manage to pee without your assistance, but thank you."  She turned and walked much faster out of the cave.  Neelix just continued to eat, not daring to comment.  Chakotay on the other hand just kept laughing, until his ribs reminded him to stop.  The Doctor folded his arms across his chest watching Chakotay.

"Serves you right Commander," the Doctor smirked.  Chakotay just finished his dinner in silence.  The atmosphere in the cave was a somber one when Janeway walked back in.  She had made a resolve to try to stay in high spirits.  There had to be an answer and a way out of this mess.  She was the leader, so her example needed to be more positive than she really felt.

"What is with you three?  Did someone die or something?"  When she saw the reaction on their faces she knew she'd said the wrong thing.  "Sorry, poor choice of words.  Look, we'll figure this out people, we always do."  She looked directly at Chakotay.  "Right Commander?"  His response came with a smile.

"Right Captain, we always do."

"Ok then, let's see if we can make some sense out of this mess."  The conversation between the four of them went on for hours, bringing up all kinds of possibilities.  The most important being, where the hell were they and where was Voyager?  The anomaly was something they had never encountered before so they had no real way of knowing just what it was or where it had tossed them.  The planet they were on sure didn't seem to be inhabited, but again they had no way to know for sure, unless they wandered over the whole planet.  At this point, nobody was in any shape to wander anywhere, so they would just assumed.  From what they discovered this planet was lush in plant life, berries and fresh clean water – hopefully water with a lot of fish in it.  The little bit that Janeway, Neelix and the Doctor had already explored was very beautiful.  However beauty wasn't what they needed right now - they needed answers which just didn't seem to be there.

Chakotay was mostly quiet for the last hour and was starting to look a bit green.  "Commander you don't look too well, is there something I can do to help?"  The Doctor was clearly concerned about him.

"I'm not so sure those berries agreed with me.  Doctor, I think I could use a bit of help with a personal matter.  Unlike our sweet Captain, I don't think I can manage by myself."

"Of course Commander.  At least you're smart enough to know when you need help."  The Doctor just glared quickly at his captain then helped Chakotay to his feet.  Neelix jumped to his feet to help also.  It took both of them to get Chakotay up and headed for the entrance.

"Don't wander too far Doctor, it's getting dark out."  Janeway couldn't help the remark.

"Yes Mom."  The Doctor's voice echoed through the cave on his way out, leaving her with a smile on her face and a chill running through her.  It was starting to get quite cold and the cave wasn't going to be much in the way of a warm place to sleep.  Neelix walked back in with his arms loaded with twigs and small pieces of wood.

"Neelix, you read my mind.  It's getting pretty cold, we could sure use a fire tonight."  Neelix was stacking the twigs in a pile.

"Well, I hope we can get one started.  We've got plenty of kindling, just no way to get it going.  As I recall, the Commander isn't much when it comes to rubbing sticks together."

"Well let's hope he improved on that talent Mr. Neelix.  I'm not looking forward to freezing my butt off all night."  She sat down by the pile of twigs and started to rub the sticks together herself.  "Maybe we can get this going ourselves before they get back."  She smiled up at Neelix as he sat opposite her and started doing the same.

By the time Chakotay and the Doctor walked back into the cave, the only fire that was going came from Janeway's frustration and the burning of a blister starting on her only good hand.  She looked up when she heard Chakotay laugh.  "Commander, you might want to choke on that laughter.  As I recall you weren't too proficient at starting a fire yourself a few years back."  The laughter already stopped.  Janeway looked up at him, this time with concern.  "Chakotay, are you feeling better?"  She couldn't read the expression on his face because it was getting too dark to see much inside the cave.  The Doctor answered for him.

"He sure ought to.  That wasn't an experience I'd care to repeat again."

"Please Doctor, spare us the details."  Janeway couldn't help the snicker that found its way out.

"Don't choke on your laughter at my expense Captain," Chakotay shot back.  He figured she had that one coming, after all it wasn't his fault he didn't know how to build a fire.  It was the 24th century, or it used to be anyway.

"Touché Commander.  I'm sorry, now will you please help us with this fire?"

"Well since you're sorry, …..I guess so."  With all of them helping they got him back down on the floor next to the pile of twigs.  After another 15 minutes of rubbing and scrubbing twigs together, they still had no smoke, no flame and no fire.  Janeway had it.  She threw her twigs across the cave.

"This is ridiculous!  We're Starfleet officers and we can't even build a damn fire."  Her teeth were chattering from the cold and her blood felt like it was turning to ice.  Chakotay scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Kathryn I'm sorry.  I'm just not good at this and I don't think any of us have the strength to keep trying.  We need to get some sleep.  I promise I'll get a fire going tomorrow if I have to spend all day trying."

"It's not your fault Chakotay.  You're right we do need some sleep.  In-fact, I think that half of my body is already asleep."

"You three may not want to hear this, but I think you should snuggle up with each other tonight.  Body heat is your only source of heat at the moment."  When he didn't receive a reply he continued.  "Doctor's orders so don't be shy, snuggle up.  I'd even join you but holograms aren't warm-blooded."

"No kidding, you're a cold-blooded bast…"

"Kathryn!"  Chakotay put his hand over her mouth stopping her statement.  "He's right you know, we have to do this to stay warm."  He lifted his hand from her mouth and was grateful he couldn't see her face well enough to get the full impact of her death glare.

"Fine, I'm sorry Doctor, I'm just beyond caring right now.  It's been a long day."

"Apology accepted Captain, now snuggle."  The three half dead looking bunch moved into position with Janeway in the middle.  She had often wondered what it would be like to sleep next to Chakotay, but this was beyond her imagination and Neelix had never been in the equation.  That was well beyond even her worst imaginings.  Janeway turned on her side facing Chakotay, while Neelix snuggled up to her backside draping his arm around her middle.  She buried her face in Chakotay's chest trying to fight back the nausea she was beginning to feel.  She cared for Neelix deeply, but this was pushing it.  She could hear Chakotay's low chuckle since her ear was pressed to his chest."

"Shut up Commander."

"Go to sleep, all of you.  I'll just sit here and keep watch."  The Doctor had to admit he was enjoying this until he heard a horrible growling noise and then Janeway swearing under her breath.  "Captain, what is that?"

"Neelix snoring.  What the hell did you think it was?"  The Doctor was about to answer when the noise got even louder.  It seemed Neelix had a snoring partner.  "Son of a bitch!  This nightmare just keeps getting better."

"Captain, I do feel sorry for you.  I think it best under the circumstances that I deactivate myself for the night.  Will you please make sure you activate me when you wake up?"  She heard the distinct clinking of his holo-emitter hitting the cave floor.

"Don't bet on it Doctor.  Coward."  All she could do was snuggle deeper into Chakotay hoping to pass out into oblivion before she went crazy.  

***

"On screen Ensign Kim."

"Aye Commander."  The face of the Prime Minister once again replaced the view of the beautiful Nimsarin planet. 

"Commander Tuvok, we just wanted to wish you luck on your quest.  We know how trying this has been on your crew."

"We will stay in contact with you if we find any answers.  There has to be a way to track down these anomalies and we will find it.  Thank you for all of your help."

"Good luck Voyager."  The Prime Minister's image faded.

"Mr. Paris, take us out."  Tuvok took the command chair as Voyager's best pilot maneuvered the ship out of orbit.  The mood on the bridge was a somber one with not a comment of any kind.  To the crew of Voyager it felt like they were abandoning their Captain and crewmates.  Nevertheless they had to find an answer, and tracking down those anomalies was their only hope.

***

Several weeks passed since the shuttle crashed on the planet.  They still had yet to confirm just what planet they were on, or where they were for that matter.  However, the longer they were there the more the time travel theory was the only possibility - a theory that made Kathryn Janeway wish she had never even heard of time travel.  She was standing on the rim of the large canyon that was the burial place for their shuttle.  As this thought, among a million others, strolled through her mind, the sun was beginning to start its long descent into the mountains off in the distance.  She knew he was coming, you could hear him a mile away.  "Commander, if you're trying to sneak up on me, it's not working.  You sound like a herd of Klingon Targs tromping through the forest."

"I wasn't sneaking, besides it's this damn peg-leg the Doctor insists I keep tied to myself."

"I'm sure you'll survive just a few more weeks Commander.  It's for your own good and you know it."  Janeway had turned away from the canyon to face Chakotay.

"That's easy for you to say, at lest you can still walk."  Janeway flung her peg-arm up into his face.

"Well at least you have both of your arms so you can take care of some personal needs without help.  Hell, I can't even take a damn bath."  Chakotay started laughing despite his frustration.

"Kathryn, just in case you didn't notice, you don't have a bathtub."

"Well why haven't you built me one yet?"  She couldn't help it she started laughing too.

"It's going to be a bit more difficult this time.  The only tool I've got is a knife, but I promise I'll build you a bathtub and anything else you want."  Janeway just smiled and shook her head.

"I know you would Chakotay, and you are sweet for even considering doing anything for me.  I haven't been the nicest person to be around lately.  I'm just trying to cope with this situation and at the same time figure a way out of it."

"Kathryn, we are all trying to do the best we can in this situation but we're going to have to start thinking about making a life for ourselves on this planet.  The truth is, we may never see Voyager again.  We may never see another humanoid again."

"I can't think about that Chakotay, I'm not ready to give up on finding a way off this planet and finding Voyager."

"Kathryn, I know you and I know you aren't ready, but this situation is not quite the same as New Earth.  We don't even know if Voyager is in this timeline or if we are in a different timeline.  Your feelings are the same however and I know you can't give up until every last bit of hope has been exhausted.  I'm not asking you to give up, I know better, but I am asking you to just consider the possibility that we are here to stay.  We need to start building a place to live in besides that damn cave.  I don't know how much longer I can stand living with Neelix and his snoring."  Janeway put her good hand around his neck, pulling him toward her so their foreheads were touching.

"I hate to break it to you Commander, but you snore louder than Neelix."  She kissed the top of his nose then stepped back.

"I do not."

"Oh YES you do."

"I don't believe you, but in any event I'm sure you understand the need for us to start building more private accommodations."

"Agreed, but first the bathtub."  Even though his smile was devilish she didn't see it coming.

"Agreed Captain, you do need a bath."  Chakotay hopped back a step, just in case.

"Chakotay, you're a pig."

"That's just what B'El…anna would say."  Their smiles vanished at the mention of one of their crew.  "I'm sorry Kathryn, I didn't mean to…"

"Chakotay, it's alright.  Where do you think I learned it?  We have to be able to talk about Voyager and our friends.  We can't just forget they exist."

"That will never happen no matter how long it takes for us to get back."  Chakotay pulled her into his arms as much for himself as for her.

"We will get back Chakotay, somehow we will."  They just stood holding each other while the sun continued to sink lower in the evening sky.

"Kathryn,"

"Hmmm."

"I think we'd better get back to the cave.  Neelix said to tell you he has something special for dinner tonight."  They started walking arm in arm back toward the cave.

"Please tell me it's not more fruit?  I don't think my digestive system can get anymore cleaned out.  Not to mention the fact that the leaves are a bit on the…rough side."  Chakotay busted out laughing.

"You and me both, my butt is so…"  Janeway pinched his arm.

"Commander stop, I get the picture."

"Hey, you brought it up." 

"Chakotay how did we get reduced to this?  We're the command team of an intrepid class star ship and all we can think to do is talk about something like this?"

"There is another subject we could talk about."  Janeway was afraid to ask but did so anyway.

"Which is?"

"You need a bath."  He was able to dodge the stick arm just in time and they were both laughing hysterically when they walked back into camp.  Neelix and the Doctor just stared at them like they lost their minds, which perhaps they had.

"Captain, I hope you're ready for a treat tonight?"  Neelix was standing over the roaring fire stirring something that didn't smell half bad on his makeshift rock he was using as a skillet.  As they came closer to the fire, Janeway noticed the pile of very large eggs next to Neelix.

"Neelix, where did you get these?"  She bent down and picked one up looking it over.

"I found them in a huge nest that was half imbedded in the side of a cliff.  I don't know what kind of bird left them, but there wasn't a bird in sight so I just helped myself."  Despite Neelix's enthusiasm over his find, Janeway had a bad feeling about this.  They had seen evidence of some very large birds and animals on the planet but hadn't come across any of them yet.  She gently sat the egg back and turned her gaze skyward.  She didn't see any sign of a bird although the moons were both going to be full tonight, which made the night sky almost as bright as mid-day.  While looking back at Neelix, Janeway smiled slightly.  The smell of the eggs cooking was intoxicating.  Anything was better than fruit at this point.

"I just hope that mamma bird doesn't come looking for her youngsters."

"Don't worry Captain, I'm sure they were abandoned."

"I hope you're right Neelix.  Do I have time to take a dip in the lake before dinner?"  She glanced at Chakotay.  "Apparently some people think I need a bath."

"Of course Captain, take all the time you need."  Neelix just went back to his stirring as Janeway started for the lake.

"Captain wait!  I don't think you should go off by yourself.  It's getting dark and there could be something out there just waiting for the right opportunity."  Janeway stopped and turned back to the Doctor.

"Talk about momma birds, you're acting like a mother hen Doctor.  It's hardly going to be dark tonight and just what opportunity would this so called something be waiting for?"

"I don't know Captain, but I don't like the idea of you out there on your own.  What if you slipped on a rock and cracked your head?  We wouldn't know it until it was too late."  Janeway just rolled her eyes before turning to Chakotay for help.

"Don't look at me Captain, I agree with the Doctor.  In-fact, I'd be more than willing to go with you myself."

"Oh for hell sakes, you are all a bunch of lunatics.  Fine Doctor, you can come with me but you will deactivate yourself until I'm out of the water.  Understood????"

"Fine Captain, but I'm not going to be much help that way and besides it's not like I haven't seen it all before."  Janeway was already headed down the path making the Doctor run to catch up.

"Well you won't be seeing anything tonight Doctor, so get over it."  Chakotay's laughter could be heard clear to the lake.  Janeway was smiling inside at the thought of him helping her instead, but quickly pushed it aside when the view of her lake bathtub came into sight.  All thoughts of modesty were gone as she started to strip off her clothing along with her stick brace on her arm.  Tonight she was going to submerge all of her.

"Captain, I didn't say you could take off the splint."

"I didn't ask Doctor, now do your famous vanishing act.  I'll be sure to reactivate you if I need your help."  Janeway dove into the lake without another word.  The Doctor kept his promise and vanished leaving his holo-emitter to fall on a large rock by Janeway's clothes.  When Janeway came up for air she saw the shining device and smiled.  Finally she was alone and able to enjoy a nice long bath, even if the water was anything but warm.

The moons were out in all their glory casting distorted shadows on everything.  The reflection off of the lake was breathtaking.  To Kathryn Janeway it was a mirror of what she remembered growing up in Indiana.  This planet itself was so much like earth in many ways.  As she paddled across the lake with the silvery ripples of the water lapping against her body, she was barley aware of the large shadow that had flown over her head.  At first1 she didn't even register that it was anything different from the distorted shadows that surrounded the lake.  Her first awareness came in the form of a loud shriek that sent a chill through her.  When she spotted the source of the shriek, her blood turned to ice and she let out a scream to match that of the shrieking noise above her.

"Commander!  Did you hear that?"  Neelix was up on his feet at the first sound of a shriek.  Chakotay was on pins and needles listening too.  "There it is again.  What is that?"  Neelix was starting to sound nervous.

"CHAKOTAY!"  The two looked at each other with horror in their eyes.

"Kathryn!"  Chakotay was already hobbling down the path toward the lake before Neelix could even offer to help him.  For a man with a broken leg, the Commander could move and Neelix had to run to catch up with him.  As they were running, the large eerie shadow crossed over their heads and it was shrieking loudly.  Chakotay ran faster.  "Kathryn!  Hang on, I'm coming."  They heard her scream again.

"The Doctor!  No!"  Janeway was quickly throwing her underwear on, while looking at the rock that previously held the Doctor's holo-emitter.  The Doctor was gone, carried away in the clutches of the shrieking shadow.  Janeway had just pulled her tank top over her head when a bounding Chakotay came through the trees.  Despite the circumstances, the thought came to Janeway's mind that he really did look like a Klingon Targ.

"Kathryn!  What happened?"  Chakotay pulled her dripping cold body into his, holding her tightly.

"It's got the Doctor, he's gone."  She was mumbling into his chest and shivering from the cold and fright.

"Who's got the Doctor, what do you mean?"  Chakotay was trying to make some sense out of her chattering response.

"The BIRD, or whatever the hell it was.  It just swooped down and grabbed the Doctor's holo-emitter.  Gods Chakotay, I've never seen anything like that it my life.  It was HUGE, I don't even know what it was."  She was shivering so hard Chakotay could hardly hang on to her.  "It had claws, they were huge and it just took him away.  I should have never made him deactivate himself.  Now he's gone."

"Kathryn, calm down, we'll get him back."  Chakotay tightened his hold on her.  "Are you shaking from the cold or the bird?"

"Both, I'm freezing and that damn thing scared the shit out of me."  She pulled away from his chest enough so Chakotay could see the tears staining her face and the fear in her words.  "How are we ever going to find him?"

"Captain, I'm sorry, this is all my fault.  If I hadn't taken the eggs none of this would have happened.  I didn't know that the mother was still around.  For that matter, I didn't know how big the mother was either, or what she even was."  Neelix felt terrible about the whole thing, but he had only meant well.

"Neelix, do you think you can find that nest again?  I have this feeling that's where we'll find the Doctor."

"Of course, I can take you right to it Commander."

"Then that's where we'll start first thing in the morning.  It's too late and dark now, we'll just have to wait."  Chakotay let Kathryn go and was now rubbing his hand over her shoulder.  She finally stopped the horrible shaking, but was still as cold as ice.

"I hope you're right Chakotay, maybe we should go now anyway.  What if that thing drops him, or worse?"

"I don't think that silver shiny metal is on a bird's menu.  More than likely it just took the holo-emitter because it was shiny and the bird was attracted to it."

"That was no bird Commander, at least not one from our century.  I swear I'm living a nightmare here.  That was something you read about as a kid when you wanted to scare yourself with mythical monsters.  Only this one was not my imagination and it was damn big."  Chakotay was trying not to, but his smile broke out anyway.  He was rewarded with the glare from a rather blue looking Captain Janeway.  "What are you smiling about?"

"Are you afraid of birds Kathryn?  Who would have thought?"  His smile just got wider.  She didn't answer for a minute and Chakotay thought he'd pushed too far.  He was only trying to lighten the mood.  Neelix sensing the tension building decided it was time for his exit.

"If you two will excuse me, I've got to finish dinner.  I think I'll change the menu just a bit."  Neelix headed back up the trail leaving Janeway with her back to Chakotay.

"Kathryn, I'm sorry, I was just teasing you."

"Yes."  Her word was just above a whisper.

"Yes what?"  Chakotay wasn't sure what she was saying.

"Yes, I'm afraid of birds - any bird."  She turned back to face him, still with dripping hair and her pale ash-blue skin tone.  Chakotay immediately wrapped her in his arms again.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea.  Why are you so afraid of birds?"

"I don't know, why are some people afraid of snakes, or spiders, or Klingons?  I don't know, I just am."  Chakotay started to chuckle again since he just couldn't help it and Janeway slugged him on the arm.  "You're a pig Chakotay."

"I've been told that before."  He was laughing even harder now, which made Janeway join in.  At least he'd managed to break the tension and make her relax a little bit.  "Kathryn, we will get the Doctor back and you don't have to go near the bird's nest."

"Don't worry, I had no intention of getting within a light year of that bird or its little home."

"Come on let's get you back to the fire and get some dinner into you.  I don't think we'll be eating eggs tonight.  It's going to be more harsh leaves for a bit longer."  He received a real smile this time.

"I can live with that."  The two of them started up the trail as Chakotay whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.  My beak is zipped."

"Commander, would you like your other leg broken?"  She said the words through her laughter.

"No Ma'am, not my first choice."

"Then just be careful who you're tangling with."

"I intend to Captain, I intend to."

***

"Chakotay, you be careful and let Neelix climb up that cliff face.  Your leg isn't ready for too much exertion and the Doctor won't be happy as it is.  If you-break your leg in the process of getting him back, it will be even more hell to pay."  Janeway had been up half the night worrying about all of them.  She knew the Doctor would be in a tiff as it was, and her getting Chakotay hurt again in the process wouldn't help. 

"Don't worry Kathryn, I'll be careful.  I'm not looking forward to another endless lecture from our dear Doctor."  He smiled at her as he brushed his hand across her cheek.  "We'll be back before you know it, just hold down the fort while we're gone."

"I'm sure I'll manage just fine Commander."  Her words were slightly scolding, but her smile was the real response to Chakotay's remark. 

"Let's go Commander."  Neelix handed him his walking stick.  "You're going to need this as it's quite a way to the cliff."  Chakotay took the stick despite the fact he felt like such an invalid having to depend on such a thing, but he also knew his limitations even if he had no intention of admitting that to anyone.

"I'm right behind you Neelix."  Chakotay turned back to face Kathryn.  "We'll be home in time for lunch Mom."  You could hear their laughter ringing through the trees as they marched down the path.  Janeway just shook her head at her smart-ass first officer and found something to keep her busy for the next few hours.

***

"Neelix, we haven't seen any sign of that bird.  Are you sure we're going in the right direction?"

"Positive Commander.  The trail breaks off just ahead and then we'll be able to see the cliff.  The nest isn't much further.  It's going to get a bit steep, you sure you don't want to wait here for me?  I'm sure I can get the Doc back myself.  After all, it was my fault he's sitting in a bird nest."

"I'm coming with you just the same Neelix.  Besides, what we don't tell the Doctor won't hurt him, or us for that matter."  Neelix laughed along with Chakotay.  The Commander had a very good point; one Neelix was all too ready to agree with.  They just started toward the cliff when Chakotay grabbed Neelix by the arm.  "Wait, did you hear that?"  They both stopped and listened carefully.  The noise came again and Neelix's eyes grew twice their normal size.

"What is that?  It's surely not a bird."  Chakotay had no clue what was crashing through the trees but he held his walking stick out in front of him like a spear.  Neelix was staying close behind him as they both looked wildly around in all directions.  "There, did you see it off in the trees?"  A brief flash of some kind of animal darted in and out of the thick trees to their left.

"I see it, but I don't know what I'm seeing.  It has to be some kind of dog or cat-like animal."

"I don't think so Commander, unless dogs or cats have tusks."  The creature stopped bounding around them and stood still just locking his lime-green eyes with theirs.  Not much of the animal was visible through the thick forest, but the tusks and eyes looked very menacing.  The creature made a clicking type noise and then took off through the trees again, headed in the same direction as the bird's nest.

"Come on Neelix!"  Chakotay was already running as fast as his bum leg would allow.  "We better get to that nest before our friend does."  Once they rounded the bend, the sight before them shocked them both to a standstill.  The creature was climbing the rock face of the cliff headed right for the large nest imbedded halfway up.

"That is the ugliest thing I've ever seen," Neelix whispered.  A flicker of a thought crossed Chakotay's mind.  He wondered if Neelix had looked in the mirror himself lately, although he abandoned the thought without a comment. The creature finally stopped its decent and looked back at its pursuers.  Chakotay had to admit it was ugly.  The thing just watched them with what appeared to be a sneering-grin on its face.  It was about the size of fairly large longhaired dog with tusks like an elephant and the biggest claws either of them had seen on any animal.  No wagging tail or cute floppy-ears on this animal.  With another clicking sound it turned and headed up the cliff face, reaching the nest before either of them could react.  

"It's going to take the Doctor."  No sooner had Chakotay said the words, than the creature reached into the nest and grabbed an egg and something much more shiny.  It was already climbing down the rock.  "Come on Neelix, it's got more than an egg in its claw, we have to stop it somehow."  They reached the base of the cliff at the same time the creature jumped off the last huge rock.  They were within two feet of it and could see the shiny holo-emitter in its mouth and a large egg in its claw.  Neelix wanted to run the other way, but his legs wouldn't move.  The thing took a step closer to them but made no menacing movements.

"Commander, do something.  It has the Doctor."

"I can see that Neelix, but just what do you want me to do?  I can't exactly whistle and say 'come here boy.'  I don't think it will obey."  The creature started forward again, stopping within an arm's reach of Chakotay.  "On second thought, maybe I can."  The creature tilted its head as if trying to listen to every word Chakotay was saying.  Chakotay slowly reached his hand out, hoping the gesture wouldn't scare the thing even half as bad as he was scared.  "Come here boy, we won't hurt you.  We just want our Doctor back."  For a few moments it just stared at him.  Then with its huge claw it scooped the egg up and gently put it in Chakotay's hand.  Before either Neelix or Chakotay could react, the creature turned and tore off back the way it came, with the Doctor still in its mouth.  The two stunned officers looked at each other then took off after the creature again.

***

"What the hell?"  Kathryn spun around when she heard all hell breaking lose.  The roaring sound of trees snapping and voices screaming was overshadowed by what her eyes were seeing.  A large… well, a large something was bounding through the trees with Chakotay bouncing after it and Neelix right on his heels.

"Kathryn!  Watch out!"  Chakotay got the words out just as the creature whizzed past her and didn't stop.  Chakotay was next to fly past, then Neelix.  Kathryn decided to join in the chase bringing up the rear.

"Chakotay!  What is that?" she called out to him as they continued to play chase with the thing.

"I don't know, but he's got the Doctor."  The creature circled back around and now Janeway was in the lead.  They continued to play the chasing game for a few more minutes until Janeway stopped dead causing Neelix to slam into her and Chakotay brought up the rear causing another dog-pile.  However this time Janeway was on the bottom.  The creature just sat a few feet away from them looking upset that the game was over.

"Would you get off of me!" Janeway growled.  Chakotay and then Neelix rolled off and into a sitting position, both panting heavily.  They just sat and stared at the object of their game of chase.  "Why is it just sitting there?"

"I think it wants to keep playing this 'catch me if you can' game."  Chakotay was serious but Janeway slugged him on the arm anyway.  "Don't worry, I don't think it will eat us, at least not yet."

"Thanks for the reassurance, I feel so much better now."  The creature just sat watching them with the Doctor in its mouth.  He, or she seemed to be studying them, whether for dinner or something else Janeway didn't want to guess.

"Commander, why don't you just talk to it like before?  Ask it to give us the Doctor back."  Janeway shot Neelix a look that suggested he was an idiot.  "I'm serious Captain, it worked before when the Commander told it to come.  It walked right over to him and handed him an egg."

"Well, go ahead Commander, call your pet."  Janeway smiled at Chakotay, although he didn't find this too funny.  He held out his hand like he'd done before.

"Come here boy."  The thing just sat and tilted its head to the side.  "Come on, give me the Doctor.  Come on boy."  Nothing happened.  It just stayed put with its glowing-green eyes locked on Janeway.

"I see you've lost your touch Commander."  Janeway got to her knees and held out her hand in the same gesture.

"Be careful Kathryn."  Chakotay moved a bit closer to her.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing, I used to have a dog you know.  This sort of looks like a dog, in a wooly-mammoth kind of way."  She smiled as she reached further toward it.  "Come here boy, we won't hurt you.  We just want our Doctor back.  Come on, it's ok."  The wooly doglike creature moved toward Janeway not stopping until its heated muzzle was right over her hand.  "That's it, good boy.  Now, give me the shiny thing.  Come on, you can do it."  It moved its jowls into a kind of smile, revealing a mouth full of some nasty sharp-looking teeth.

"Kathryn be careful, it's likely to take your hand off."  Chakotay had no sooner said the words than the creature opened its mouth and dropped the holo-emitter into her hand.  It then lay down, putting its head in her lap and leaving its tusks to drape over her thighs.  "Looks like you've made a new friend.  Can't say I'm jealous, it kind of stinks.  Although he does have your…"  The creature reared its head up, showing Chakotay its big teeth.  "…..smile?"  Neelix was the only one to bust out laughing.

"Stuff it Commander, I think he's kind of cute."  She started to pet the top of his head.  The wooly thing just started to make a clicking, purring noise and closed its eyes in contentment.

"You do have a way with… with whatever it is."  Chakotay reached out his hand to pet it also.  The wooly lap mate's only response was to open one eye then close it again.  "I guess it likes me a little bit."

"Then I have more in common with this creature than my smile."  Janeway gave him her best lopsided full grin.

"Captain, what kind of animal do you think it is?"  Neelix was also petting the hairy beast.

"I don't know, but it looks slightly familiar in a way.  I know I've seen something close to it before."  Her mind was searching to place where, but it just wasn't quite there.  With her other hand she tapped the holo-emitter and activated the Doctor, who shimmered back into existence right on top of the creature.

"What the…!!"  The wooly dog thing sprung to its feet, knocking the Doctor on his holo-butt.  It immediately leaped on him - well through him - and started slurping his face.  Its long black tongue repeatedly went through the Doctor making contact with the dirt on the ground.  "Get this damn thing off of me!"  The Doctor's three comrades were no help, all they could do was roll on the ground in hysterical fits of laughter.  "Please!  Help!"  Janeway managed to choke out some words between her laughter.

"Come here boy, come on.  Get off the poor Doctor."  The tongue wiping stopped and man's best friend - or in this case - holo-gram's best friend stepped through and off the Doctor returning to sit by Janeway.

"What the hell is that?"  The Doctor was clearly not pleased.  He jumped up and stepped back a few inches.

"We're not sure Doctor, but your new best friend here saved your existence.  I think you owe him a thank you."  Janeway was petting his furry head again.

"A thank you!  He was trying to eat me, and what do you mean he saved my life?"

"It's a long story Doctor, let's just say you slept in a nice cozy nest last night," Chakotay added the last part for fun.  Neelix looked a bit nervous.

"Captain, what is he talking about?  You were supposed to reactivate me when you were done with your bath."

"Under the circumstances that would have been a bit difficult."

"Hummmm, I see you're all in this together."  The creature got up and ambled to the Doctor, rubbing its head through his body.  "He was such a big fur ball."  The Doctor adjusted his holo-emitter so he was in solid form then slowly started to pat the beast's head.  "I think he really does like me," he boasted.  The clicking-purr noise was even louder than before as the Doctor stroked the beast's head.

"Well Doc, I thought it liked Kathryn but I suspect it loves you.  Maybe you should give it a name.  We can't just keep calling it wooly-mammoth hairy-beast thing."  The Doctor was rubbing his own chin in thought.

"How about………Moth?  What do say boy, do you like Moth?"  The Doctor received a big slurp across his face for his answer.

"I think he likes it," Janeway stated as she stood up and was brushed the dirt off her pants.

"Come on Moth, you can show us the way back to the cave."  The Doctor followed his new friend down the trail with Neelix right behind them.  Janeway hadn't started to move yet, which caused Chakotay to turn back.

"What is it Kathryn, are you worried about Moth hurting us?"

"No he seems harmless enough, but I think I know where we've seen him before, or one very similar to him."  She locked her gaze with Chakotay's and he knew he wasn't going to like the where part of her answer.  "On the Nimsarin planet.  They were somewhat different, but I'm sure it's the same animal."

"Now that you mention it, they do look similar.  The animals on the Nimsarin planet were smaller and they didn't have the tusks.  I don't remember if they had claws."

"Neither do I, but I'd bet they weren't quite as long."  They started to walk, following the trail back to the cave.  "If we're right and this is the same beast, our time-travel theory isn't a theory anymore."

"If that's the case Kathryn, we must be millions of years in the past and the planet has just started to develop."  The implications of Chakotay's words sent a chill through her and put a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  Their hopes for finding a way off the planet had just been dashed to pieces.  "I'm sorry Kathryn."  Chakotay couldn't find any words to say that would help, so he just wrapped his arm around her as they slowly made their way back to camp.

***

"I'm open to any suggestions, but at this point I don't know how to find an anomaly that doesn't exist."  Tuvok was seated at the head of the table in the briefing room.

"Commander," Seven spoke up.  "I've been going over the star charts in Astrometrics for the last several days and I can assure you there have been no more anomalies in this sector.  Whatever they were, they're gone now."

"Gee Seven, thanks so much for your insightful summary."  B'Elanna's sarcastic mood was pretty much the norm for all of them lately.  "Why don't you tell us something we don't know, like where the hell the Captain and Chakotay are."

"Come on B'Elanna, it's not Seven's fault.  We have all done the best we can."  B'Elanna just put her head down on the table letting an exasperated sigh escape while mumbling a few Klingon metaphors.

"Lieutenant Torres, we have to consider the fact that we may never get them back.  They may not even be alive.  If we don't come up with something soon we will have to resume a course to the Alpha Quadrant.  The Captain would expect that of us.  B'Elanna looked up at her commanding officer with fire in her eyes.

"So, we are just going to give up!  How can any of you even think that?"

"B'Elanna, we all want them back, but…"  Harry didn't get to finish his statement.

"Stuff it Starfleet."  She shot the comment from across the table, which made Harry glad he was at least that far away from her.

"There is going to be nothing gained by your insults Lieutenant.  We will resume this meeting tomorrow.  We could all use some sleep and time to figure out our next move.  Dismissed."  Tom took hold of his wife's arm, hoping he wasn't about to lose his.  She followed him without protest after looking back at Seven.

"I'm sorry Seven."

"Hey, what about me?"  Harry was right behind them as they walked out of the door.

"Forget it Starfleet, one apology a day is all I can muster."  She smiled at Harry and stated, "Maybe tomorrow."

***

"Does it ever stop raining on this stupid planet?"  Kathryn Janeway was soaked to the bone when she flew into the cave.  

"You do look like a drowned rat."  Chakotay was in one of his moods.  Neelix came sloshing in behind her.  "Neelix, you look like a… drowned Moth."  He just had to say it.

"Hey, you don't have to insult Moth.  He's a good boy, aren't you Moth."  The Doctor was scratching Moth under his tusks and cooing to him like a baby.  Chakotay just laughed even harder but stopped when he felt a soaking-wet butt hit his lap.

"Kathryn get off of me, you're getting me wet."  Chakotay was not happy with this development.

"Really!  Poor baby, it's not my fault you're hogging all the warm fire for yourself."  She leaned back and shook her wet hair in his face.

"I take it back Captain, you're the one who looks like a drowned Moth."  That brought the laughter out in them all: well not Moth, he looked a bit insulted.

"Commander, you are just full of it aren't you?"  Janeway snuggled deeper into his lap.  He just smiled and kept his next biting comment buried.

"Captain, do you think our new shelters will hold up in this storm?"  Neelix found his own warm spot by the fire, wringing water out of his scarecrow-looking mop.

"Neelix, when are you going to stop calling me Captain?  I don't have a ship to captain anymore."  She felt Chakotay squeeze a bit tighter around her waist.

"Sorry Cap…  Kathryn."  She flashed Neelix her best smile.

"See that wasn't so hard, and to answer your question, maybe we should build a boat instead.  A houseboat!"

"Well at least we won't need that damn bathtub then.  That is a bigger pain to build than an entire three-story apartment building would be."  Janeway turned around in his lap so she was looking at him.

"Chakotay, you don't have to build me a tub.  I know how hard you've been working on it.  I'm sure I will survive without.  Besides, I still have the lake - or soon-to-be-ocean."  Her hair was still dripping water onto his face as she smiled sweetly at him.

"A promise is a promise Kathryn.  I'm going to build that tub if it's the last thing I do.  Besides, my lap isn't big enough to hold enough water for you even though you are doing a good job of filling it."  He gently pushed her off his lap.

"Ha ha, very funny."  Before Janeway could move any further she had a lap partner of her own.  "Damnit Moth, get off me."  He didn't move a muscle.

"Well Kathryn, I'll say it again, you do look like Moth."  The comment just wouldn't stay buried.  Chakotay was rewarded with a soggy death-glare and a growl from Moth.

"Good boy Moth, you won't let that big mean Chakotay hurt me."  Janeway started to pet Moth and he started to purr.

"Big mean Chakotay!  I'm crushed.  I may just have to leave a hole in your tub for that one."

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"I'll think about it."  Chakotay turned away from her, supposedly in deep thought.

"Well while your thinking Commander, could you think me up a hot cup of coffee?  God how I miss that aroma and the pure pleasure of its calming effect.  I don't think I can live the rest of my life here without it."  The atmosphere in the cave suddenly became a bit somber.  They all knew how Janeway felt, well not about the coffee, but the fact they would be spending the rest of their lives on the planet.  Chakotay locked his gaze with Kathryn's.  He didn't have to make a comment this time as it was written all over his face.  There was just nothing he could do or say that would really help.  They would all have to come to terms with their new life in their own time.  They also knew it would take Kathryn Janeway the longest to accept.

"Well we may not have any coffee, but I can make a mean berry and fish dinner."  Neelix got up and went over to the pile of supplies he had collected."

"Thank you and I am starving, but I think I'll pass on the berries tonight.  I'm afraid I'd float away if I had to go outside to… well you know what I mean."

"That we all do Captain, Kathryn.  No berries for any of us."  They were all laughing again as Neelix got to work on their fish dinner.

***

"Chakotay, are you there?"

"No, I left an hour ago."  Kathryn's laughter echoed through the night breeze.  "That little monkey isn't back is he?"  Chakotay's reply rang along with her laughter.

"No, but I have a bigger problem."  He knew just what her problem was but pretended to play the innocent. 

"Do you need my help?"  Chakotay was already walking slowly into the thick trees where Kathryn was using her new tub for the first time.

"Not unless you forgot to hand me the plug for this rather precise hole in the bottom of the tub."

"I don't know what you're talking about.  Did you say….. hole?" 

"Yes Commander, I said—HOLE—as in you did this on purpose.  Now since I can't throw you in the brig for this wretched act, I think we should compromise."

"I'm listening."

"You bring me that little plug you have in your hand, and I'll let you use the tub after me."

"After!  Doesn't sound like much of a compromise to me.  You need to do better than that or all your water will be gone."  He stopped just behind the last tree that was the barricade between him and sloshing body glistening in the moonlight.

"Chakotay, you really are a pig.  Besides, my toe is plugging the hole and just what did you have in mind then?  You didn't build this tub big enough for two and I'm not getting out yet.  So it would seem you have a problem."

"How do you know I have this little plug?  Eventually you will have to pull your cute little toe out of the hole and then your water is gone?  Therefore, it would seem you have the problem.  Can't stay in there forever."

"That's where you're wrong Commander.  MOTH… come here boy."  Before Chakotay had a chance to react, Moth was on him and grabbed the wood plug from his hand, bouncing through the trees toward the splashing in the tub.  "Good boy."

"Moth, you're a traitor."  Chakotay was collecting himself from the ground.

"Poor baby.  You didn't expect to win that easily did you?  I always have a backup plan."  Janeway was laughing along with Moth's clicking-purr and Chakotay couldn't help but join them.

"Guess I should have known.  You will never stop surprising me Kathryn Janeway."

"I hope that's a good thing.  Now get lost."

"Yes Ma'am, but you'd better watch your back because the war is on."  Janeway was laughing again.

"I look forward to the challenge Commander."  Her musical-laughter continued to carry through the night breeze as Chakotay headed back to camp wearing a big smile.  Life was starting to look a bit brighter for the lost crew of Voyager.

***

Tuvok walked slowly off the turbo-lift fully aware of all eyes on him.  They made the decision two days ago to resume a course for home.  It was a decision that was even harder on Tuvok, although he would never let anyone suspect a thing.  All remaining senior staff members were on the bridge for this unwanted order.  Without a word to any of them, Tuvok took the command chair that would now be his alone for the rest of their journey.

"Mr. Paris, resume a course for home, warp eight."

"Aye Captain."  Tom's soft reply could have been heard throughout the entire ship as Voyager shot off toward the Alpha Quadrant.

***

"Hey everyone, look what Moth and I brought."  Neelix and Moth came tromping toward their new homestead with Moth carrying something very… dead in his mouth.

"Neelix, that's hideous, what is it?"  Janeway wrinkled up her nose and squinted at the sight of Moth's big prize.

"It's dinner Captain.  Moth is a great hunter."  Neelix bent down and scratched Moth behind the ears.  "Aren't you boy?"  Moth proceeded toward Janeway, dropping the… dinner at her feet.  "See, he just wants you to tell him he is a good boy."  Neelix was beaming.

"Great!  Good boy Moth, now get it the hell out of here."  Chakotay came up behind her.

"Oh Kathryn, it's just a little bird, you know as in bird with wings?"  Chakotay knew he was a dead man the second he got the words out.  The death glare shot right through him and kept on going.

"Go to hell Commander."  Janeway stomped off to her own little shack.

"Kathryn wait, I'm sorry, please!"  He was skipping to catch up with her.  His leg was as healed as it was going to get, which left him with a nice limp.  He slowed down a bit and reconsidered if he should just stay away from her.  He couldn't afford another broken leg.

"Chakotay just leave me alone."  She walked into her one room house, which still had not received a door.  Chakotay didn't follow any further, but went back to where Neelix and the Doctor were still praising Moth.

"You know Commander, one who inserts foot in mouth too often loses foot altogether."

"I'm afraid you may be right this time Doc.  I'm going to have to come up with something good to get myself out of this one."

"You could start with flowers, they're in abundance around here."

"Not a bad idea Neelix, and I'll do that but I have an even better idea."  Chakotay pulled something out of his pocket and reveled the contents to them.

"No!  They couldn't be."  Neelix was shocked.

"I'm not sure if they are, but I was hoping you could help me find out."  Chakotay handed Neelix what looked to be coffee beans, or a good look alike.

'Well let's grind them up and put it to the test." 

"My thoughts exactly Neelix."

"You know Commander, if this turns out to be a type of coffee we will have one very happy Captain on our hands."

"She sure needs something to get her out of this mood she's been in for weeks.  She's been snappier than Lieutenant Torres without her beauty sleep."  They all three had a laugh at the Doctor's little analogy.

"Then we'd better do something quick, we all know how bad that can be.  Doc you help Neelix with the coffee and the bird, I've got some flowers to pick."

"You got it Chakotay," Neelix answered for them.  "This is going to be one great dinner, and no berries."

"Thank the spirits."  Chakotay was skipping down the path once again.

***

"Knock-knock, anyone home?"  Chakotay was standing at the doorway to Janeway's bamboo and mud hut and he had a big bouquet of colorful flowers behind his back.

"Go away," Janeway called from deep inside, although she didn't sound as mad as she was earlier.

"I'll huff and I'll puff if you don't let me in."  She was laughing when she came to the entrance.

"You really are a pig aren't you?"  He flashed her his dazzling bright smile handing her the flowers.  "I'm really sorry Kathryn, sometimes I don't know when to step back."  The smile continued.  

Janeway couldn't help the flutter she felt when she looked at her former first officer.  If it were possible he'd even become more drop dead gorgeous since being stranded on the planet.  His bronze skin was a shade or two darker.  His hair had gotten just a bit longer making Janeway want to run her fingers through it.  His muscles were more defined, and the best part was he looked so at home and so happy - something Janeway herself hadn't been able to achieve.

"Are you going to let me in or do I start huffing?"  This time it was her dazzling smile that sprang forth.

"No huffing is required."  She stepped aside and let him pass.  "The flowers are beautiful, thank you."

"Hey, I like what you've done with the place."  Chakotay playfully looked around in all four empty corners.

"Yes, it's amazing what a little mud will do."  His eyes wandered back to her face and seemed to get lost there as he reached up and wiped a smear of mud from her cheek.

"It's very amazing," he whispered in a soft tone that made Janeway's heart flutter again.  The playful flirtations between them had increased in the last few weeks.  They both knew it was inevitable because their feelings were too strong to just pretend it away.  The fact that they weren't on Voyager anymore, and never would be, had let Janeway's feelings out for some much needed fresh air.  The restrictions that she placed on herself all but vanished.  

"Chakotay."  Her throaty musical whisper almost brought him to his knees.  Their eyes were locked like a swirling whirlpool of crystal-blue and moonlight and the flowers fell from Kathryn's hand as the space between them vanished.  The perfect moment, the perfect time… was not to be.

"Come and get it!"  Neelix's dinner call shot through the moment like a blazing phaser-riffle.  Janeway just rested her forehead on Chakotay's chest trying to get her heated emotions under control while Chakotay gently kissed her head working on his own passionate problem.  "Hey, did you two hear me?"

"We're coming Neelix." Chakotay managed to holler out.  "Come on Kathryn, I still have an even bigger apology for you and this one you will love more than… well close anyway."  She just smiled as she took his arm.  She still didn't trust her voice so she let Chakotay lead her out to dinner.

***

"Neelix my friend, you have outdone yourself."  Janeway was about to put the last of her dinner into her mouth when she caught sight of Moth's slobbering expression.  She popped the last bite into his mouth.  "Thank you too Moth.  He rewarded her with a sloppy slurp across her face.

Damn, that woolly-beast gets more than I do.  "Forgetting someone Kathryn?"

"No Chakotay, I would never forget about you.  Moth, go give Chakotay a big kiss."  The mutt bounded over and gave Chakotay the nastiest, slimiest slurp ever.

"Uh!  Thanks a lot Kathryn."  He was wiping the slime from his face.  "I was talking about the coffee."

"Oh, well next time be more specific."  She winked devilishly at him.  "The coffee was the best surprise I've ever gotten in my life, a life I can now tolerate."  She took another sip from her favorite homemade cup that Chakotay chiseled out of a rock, and then she blew him a kiss.  "Thank you."

"Captain, it's nice to see you enjoy a meal.  You've lost a bit of weight since we've been here and I've been getting worried about you."

"Sorry Doctor, couldn't do much about the berry surprise, it just doesn't like me."  They were all laughing now.  "If I ever eat another berry again in my life it will be too soon."  

"Just go easy on your new coffee, you don't know what effect this is going to have on your system either."

"Well it's having a great effect on me so far.  I feel almost human again and it does taste a lot like the real thing… heaven," she sighed contentedly.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I think I'll turn in early tonight.  I don't get enough sleep with having to listen to the Commander snore all night," Neelix said jokingly.

"I believe it's the other way around roomy.  I've been up half the night for the last week listening to your serenade."

"Funny, I've had the best nights' sleep over the last few nights.  Quiet, peaceful, no serenading in my ear."

"Kathryn, maybe you would like a roommate for tonight just so I can get some real sleep."

"No thanks Neelix, you're just not my idea of a roommate.  Nothing personal you understand."

"I wasn't talking about me, I meant the Commander."  She was having some fun with this.

"So you want me to share my new elaborate castle with Chakotay so you can have that nice little cave all to yourself?"  Chakotay was wide-eyed and speechless.

"That's about right Captain."  Janeway looked over at Chakotay who looked like he'd just swallowed a canary.  She rested her chin in her palm, seemingly in deep contemplation.  The Doctor was the only one who was grinning from ear to ear.  He enjoyed these little banters between his friends.

"No thank you."  She stood up taking her coffee with her and turned toward her new home.  Moth followed her and gave Chakotay one more kiss as he passed by.  "Good night all."  The Doctor was laughing, Neelix was tongue-tied and Chakotay was ready to kill Moth.

"Sleep well Kathryn," Chakotay called back to her.

"You too Chakotay."

***

"I'm ready to go Doc."  Kathryn whistled for Moth and he came bounding out from the trees.  "Now we're ready to go."  Moth didn't let Kathryn go anywhere without him and the Doc was always with Moth, so it seemed the best idea was for the three of them to go on a hunting excursion.

"Don't forget the lunch I made for you and Moth Captain, and drink plenty of water."  Janeway walked over and took the bag that had once been part of Neelix's coat.  She kissed the top of his head and tied the pouch to her belt.

"Thanks Mom, we'll be home in time for dinner."  Chakotay just watched the entire exchange with a smile on his face.  He was finding it hard to keep his eyes off of Kathryn.  To Chakotay she looked even more beautiful than she did onboard Voyager.  She was clad only in her thin gray tank top, which reveled a bit more now that it was wearing thin.  Her pants had long since been made into shorts, giving Chakotay an excellent view of her shapely and muscular legs.  She had another part of Neelix's coat that had been made into a tie to hold her hair back.  He skin was much darker now from all the sun.  No makeup, but her eyes were bigger and brighter than ever and the natural beauty of her skin with her tiny freckles was mesmerizing. 

"Commander, what are you looking at?"

"Just admiring the view," he stated with a big grin.  He was rewarded with one from her.

"Yes, it is a lovely day isn't it?"  She turned on her heels and walked off.

A most lovely view indeed.  Chakotay wasn't thinking about the weather.  "Kathryn wait, aren't you forgetting something?"  She turned back to face him.

"What?"  She slowly walked back to him with a lop-sided grin.  Chakotay stood up holding something behind his back.  They were standing toe to toe now so Janeway placed both her hands on his face, drawing him toward her lips and softly placed a kiss on his beautiful pouting dimples.  "Better?"

"Much, but I was referring to this."  He held up the knife.  "Might come in handy when Moth finds you a big… whatever."  

"I suppose it will."  She took the knife and followed the Doc and their hairy best friend down the trail.  The kiss was still warm on Chakotay's lips while he watched them until they were out of sight.

***

"I think he's on to something Captain, come on let's go."  The Doctor took off running after Moth with Janeway right on his heels. 

"Can you see what it is?" Janeway called out. 

"Yes, I caught a glimpse of……..I don't know what it is, but it's big."  They had been running for several minutes when Janeway felt a rolling motion under her feet.

"Doctor!  Stop, what was that?"  He stopped and turned back to face her.

"What was what, are you alright Captain?"

"I don't know, I felt a rolling under the ground."  They were both looking around, but neither felt a thing although they could hear a tree snap in the distance and a loud shrieking from the sky.  Janeway's heart fell into her toes at the sound of the shrieking bird.  The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kathryn, I won't let the bird get you."  He was smiling but there was a devilish gleam in his eye.

"Doctor, don't listen to a word Chakotay tells you."

"I never do Captain."

"Come on, we better catch up to Moth."  They took off through the trees once again.

***

"Commander, did you feel that?"  Chakotay was up in a tree stripping leaves off of a vine.

"I didn't feel anything, what was it?"

"Probably just me tripping over my own feet, don't worry about it."  Chakotay just smiled and went back to his task while Neelix did the same.  

They had just about finished the door to Kathryn's new den.  Chakotay was especially happy about it knowing that he and Kathryn would feel a bit less conspicuous without the others' prying eyes.  Maybe tonight Kathryn.  Chakotay's thoughts of the possibilities kept his mind occupied all afternoon.  They were just about to take a break when Chakotay felt something, and this time he almost lost his balance on the tree trunk.

"I felt that Neelix, and it wasn't me tripping over your feet."

"I've got a bad feeling Commander."  Neelix had no sooner said the words then all hell broke lose around them.

***

"Moth wait!  Come back," Janeway called out to him.  "What's wrong with him, he's been acting nervous all afternoon."  She didn't need the Doctor's response for her answer because at that moment the ground rolled so violently under her that she was thrown to the ground.  "Doctor!" she screamed out over the excruciatingly loud rumble of the planet's core.  The Doctor reached her just in time to pull her to her feet and out of the way of a falling tree.

"Come on Captain!"  The Doctor was pulling her behind him as they dodged the falling trees trying to stay on their feet.  "We have to get out of these trees."  It was almost impossible to hear anything but the devil's demons tearing the world apart.  Staying on their feet was nothing short of a roller-coaster ride without the benefit of being strapped into a seat.  The ground rolled and split all around them and trees were being uprooted and split in two.  Kathryn was sure hell itself was about to swallow them up, and just then it did.

"DOCTOR!"  Janeway was thrown in one direction and the Doctor in another.  She was caught under a large tree that crashed down on top of her leg and her bone-chilling scream was the only thing that could be heard above the roar of hell.  Before she could even catch a breath the ground underneath her started to sink, then opened its eternal mouth ready to swallow her into her eternal resting place.  "CHAKOTAY!"  Janeway would never be sure if she screamed his name or if it was just her last thought as she started to slip into her grave.

***

"Commander!"  Before Chakotay knew it he met the ground at what seemed like faster-than-light speed.  The rolling of the earth rocketed the tree he was hanging on to, right out of the ground and he landed on his arm hearing the bone snap.

"KATHRYN!"  He screamed over the loud crashing and rumble.  The earth opened up all around him while trees were snapping and being swallowed up.  Chakotay thought he heard Neelix scream off in the distance, but couldn't be sure and couldn't do a thing to help him.  He was hanging by his good arm that was wrapped around the tree he was just thrown from.  There was nothing underneath him anymore but a canyon-deep crevice with a river of lava flowing through it.  All Chakotay could do was pray to any and all spirits to save Kathryn and the others.  Hell was just a tree branch away.

***

Just as Janeway's last hold on life slipped away, Moth leaped to the edge of the gaping-grave and grabbed her by her belt with his massive claws.  She never even noticed the sharp claws digging into the flesh of her waist.  All she realized was that she was still alive and Moth was growling and digging with his back claws to try and pull her out of the crevice.  Janeway could do nothing but dangle helplessly from Moth's claws, but the earth suddenly stopped it's bubbling and churning just as the Doctor reached his Captain.

"Moth, Kathryn!"  He leaped over Moth grabbing Janeway by the arm and pulled her over the edge.  Moth was franticly digging in with his claws trying to stop his sliding momentum, but it was no use.  The earth let lose with one more rolling hiccup and Moth lost all balance and slipped into the depths of hell.  "MOTH, NOOOOOOOO!"  The Doctor only managed to grab a handful of fur that was pulled instantly from his grasp.  He could do nothing but watch over the edge of the crevice as his friend plummeted into his grave.  "NOOOOO!  MOTH NOOOOOO!"  The Doctor's scream was the last thing Janeway heard as she passed out.

Part Two Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

"Just-in Time"

Part Two

"Chakotay, hang on I'm coming."  

Neelix, he's alive, Chakotay opened his eyes not sure if he was hearing things.  

"Chakotay I'm coming, just hold on."  He was alive and so was his friend and the earth had stopped its heaving fury.  There was such an eerie quiet now with no sounds at all, not even a rustle of leaves or the sound of a bird.  It was as if the world was suddenly dead and Chakotay and Neelix were the only things left alive.

Chakotay closed his eyes again.  Please Kathryn be alive.  I can't live here without you.  God please!  He pleaded silently holding on for all he was worth.  

"Chakotay I'm here, hold on."  He felt Neelix wrap his arms under his armpits and he was quickly dragged up and over the side of the crevice.  Neelix collapsed to the earth beside him, his strength totally spent.

"Thanks Neelix."  Chakotay uttered in a chocking whisper.

"Anytime Commander."  

The eerie silence enveloped them again as they lay there catching their breath.  After what could have been hours, but was really only minutes, Chakotay slid back from the edge and slowly sat upright.  He was having some trouble accepting what his eyes were seeing because the area around them was completely changed.  Nothing of their main camp was left and there were mountains where there had been flat grassy areas.  The lake was nowhere in sight but the water streamed in many different directions, like a kaleidoscope of sparkling threads dancing in the sunset.  Some of the trees were standing straight but their roots were now the treetops.  If they hadn't just lived through it, Chakotay would swear it was impossible.

"Commander, what are we going to do now?"  Neelix's voice was still only just above a whisper.  Chakotay turned around to look at his friend who had tears in his eyes and looked like he'd just been assimilated.

"I don't know Neelix, but it's going to be dark soon and we have to find Kathryn and the Doctor."  He didn't want to even consider the possibility they might not be alive.  They had to stay focused and do what needed to be done, whatever that was.  Slowly they rose to their feet.

"Commander, we need to find something for your arm.  It looks badly broken."  Neelix pulled the turban strip of his coat from his head and got two thick twigs to use as a splint.  Chakotay knew what was about to happen next and it made his stomach churn.  "We have to set the bone first."  Neelix looked heartsick for his friend because they both knew how badly it would hurt.  Chakotay closed his eyes as Neelix found one more smaller twig.  "Here, bite down on this."  Chakotay put the twig in his mouth and nodded for Neelix to get it over with.  The wail of Chakotay's scream echoed throughout the eerie planet, but it was over in an instant as he passed out.

***

Not for the first time in his relatively brief existence, the Doctor wished he had never been allowed to develop the sub-routines that made him feel.  His poor holo-heart was breaking over the loss of his friend and he was so deep in his tortured reverie he didn't even hear Janeway stir.

"Doctor?" she weakly spoke, but her question had already been answered by the look on the Doctors face.  He just sat with tears running down his face.  Oh Moth, I'm so sorry.  She felt the sting of tears fill her own eyes.  Reaching up she took hold of the Doctor's arm to get his attention.  "Doctor, I'm so sorry."  He finally focused on her, dragging himself back to reality.

"Captain… he's gone."  His voice started to choke up so Janeway squeezed his arm a bit tighter.

"I know Doctor, he saved my life."  

"Thank the creators for that, Chakotay would never forgive me if something happened to you… if he's even alive."  The Doctor finished his statement in a whisper.  An alarm went off in Janeway's head since she hadn't even had time to consider that horrible possibility. 

"Doctor, we have to get back, we have to find them."  The Doc was already examining her broken leg and other injuries.

"You aren't going too far with this leg Captain."  He got up and found two sturdy twigs.  Janeway sighed.

"Not the peg-leg."

"I'm afraid so Captain, but it gets worse."  He held up a smaller twig.

"I don't like what I'm thinking Doctor."

"Neither do I, but I have to set the bone before I can brace your leg.  I need your belt."  He helped her pull the belt off and then he handed her the twig.  "Just bite down on this and try to hold still."  The horror he saw in her eyes made him once again wish he had no feelings.  Janeway put the twig in her mouth and closed her eyes.  Her howling scream tore through the Doctor's heart, but it was over in an instant.  Mercifully she passed out again.

The Doctor got the brace on her leg making sure it was tight and secure then he stood up looking around in all directions.  Nothing looked the same.  The terrain looked nothing like it had only minutes ago.  The sun was starting to sink lower in the sky, casting an orange glow over everything.  It would be dark soon and he had no idea what direction to even head in, but he knew he'd never give up.  He couldn't lose another dear friend.  He gently picked Janeway up in his arms and headed off in the direction he thought was right, but he had no way of knowing for sure.  It was going to be a long walk.

***

Slowly but surely Chakotay and Neelix climbed over and walked around the new terrain until they came to what they thought was the edge of the lake.  For all they knew it was just a new lake.  The sun had set over an hour ago and the moons were hiding behind some storm clouds.  It was too dark to go any further and they were both exhausted, hungry, torn up and worried sick.  The earth under them had been rumbling off and on since the big one, but so far they had managed to avoid any further injuries.

"Neelix, we'd better just stop here for the night.  I don't think I can go a step further and it's too dark to see anything now."

"I'm half asleep already, so fine by me."  He plopped down onto the ground and was out within a few minutes.  His loud snores were a welcome sound that night because the eerie quiet was really getting to Chakotay.  It was as if the entire planet had died and he wondered if Kathryn and the Doctor were gone too.  He laid down close to Neelix and let the sound of his snoring help him drift off to sleep.

***

"Doctor, where are we?"  Janeway opened her eyes to be blinded by the bright sun of early morning.  Her next awareness was of pain throughout her entire body, especially her leg.

"I'm not at all sure where we are Captain.  I carried you as far as I could before it got dark, but I had to stop because I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.  You were also in so much pain that I just couldn't bear to continue to put you through anymore."  The Doctor found a chunk of wood that slightly resembled a bowl and had filled it with water for Janeway.  He helped her into a slight sitting position, and she took a few sips of the cold liquid.

"Thank you again Doctor."  She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Don't thank me yet Captain.  You're not going to like what I have to do next."  Her eyes flew open and the panic was back in them.

"No, not the leg again."

"No, the leg is doing OK for now.  It's the claw marks on your back that need some attention.  The water in Janeway's stomach started to churn at the thought of Moth, and the Doctor looked away to avoid her gaze.

"Doctor, I'm…" the words stopped with a choke.

"It's not your fault Captain and we all owe Moth a debt of gratitude for saving your life.  I'd rather have you here with us if I had to choose."  Janeway squeezed his arm as the tears silently fell from her eyes.  She just couldn't express the feelings she wanted to with words.  The Doc help her roll over on her side so he could get to work washing out the claw marks with water.  He tore off a large piece of his shirt to use as a rag.  "These are pretty deep but I have to get them cleaned out as best I can or they will get infected; and that could be deadly on this planet.

"Understood, where's that stick?"  The Doc smiled and handed her a new stick to bite on.  He scrubbed and soaked the wounds for fifteen minutes without a whimper from Janeway.  He then placed a dry piece of his shirt over the bloodied claw marks and used the tie from her hair to wrap around her slender waist, holding the cloth in place.

"That's the best I can do for now.  When you're ready we'll continue on."

"I hope we're going in the right direction - toward camp.  Everything looks so different."

"According to the placement of the sun, we're headed in the right direction, but there is really no way to know for sure."  Just as the Doctor was about to lift her up into his arms once again, the rolling of the earth resumed.  Janeway's panic-stricken expression was back as she gripped the Doctor's arm, but the rumbling already subsided.  "Don't worry Captain, we been having those little demons all night.

"And here I thought 24th century life was hard.  That was a picnic compared to prehistoric life here."  The Doctor just nodded in agreement as he picked her up and they started their way back.

***

"I don't know Neelix, I think this might be our lake but with a slightly different shoreline."

"Slightly!!!  You mean a lake that was once over there is now over here.  I'd say it's more than slightly different."  Chakotay gave Neelix a small smile.

"Well Neelix, you've always been a better navigator than I am.  Which way shall we go now chief?"  Neelix started looking around in all directions when he spotted something shiny off in the distance.  He squinted his eyes to get relief from the glaring sun and to get a better view.

"Chief says this way Commander."  Neelix was already leaping over fallen trees and large rocks toward his destination.  He had a hunch what it was he had just seen.

"Neelix, wait up!  I'm an old man with a bum arm and a limp."  Chakotay was struggling to keep up.

"Come on Chakotay, it's the Doctor and the Captain!!  I can see them!!"  Chakotay caught up to Neelix in a flash and was already passing him by.

"Kathryn!  Kathryn!  He was yelling the entire way down the steep hill.  The Doctor emerged from behind a large tree leaning sideways carrying Kathryn in his arms.  "Doctor, Kathryn!  Is she alright?"  Chakotay, with Neelix right on his heels slid down the rest of the steep embankment sliding to a stop right in front of the Doctor.  Kathryn, despite her pain started laughing at the sight of the two of them sliding down the hill on their butts.

"You do know how to make an entrance Chakotay."  She was still laughing when the Doctor sat her down next to Chakotay and started to examine his arm.  His other arm had wrapped around Kathryn pulling her in for a huge hug.  She buried her head in his shoulder and they both wept softly expressing a release of emotion that couldn't be restrained.

"Well Mr. Neelix, I must say you did a good job of setting the bone in the Commander's arm."

"Thanks, I learned from the best."  The tears had stopped but Chakotay wouldn't let go of her and had no intention of doing so.  Neelix stood up again and was looking in all directions.  "Moth, come here boy.  Moth, come here."

"Oh Neelix!"  Janeway sighed and then the tears were back while Chakotay felt a chilling feeling creep over him.

"What's happened?  Where's Moth?"  Neelix came around to sit on the other side of Kathryn while the Doctor answered his question for her.

"Moth was killed saving the Captain's life," the Doctor choked out just above a whisper.

"No!  Not Moth."  The tears welled up in both Neelix and Chakotay's eyes.

"I tried to save him but he went over the edge and I couldn't grab him in time."  The Doctor sat down beside Chakotay and they all sat in respectful silence for a few moments.

"Kathryn, what happened?"  Chakotay's gaze had locked onto her new peg-leg.

"I was caught by a falling tree, and before I could do anything the earth just opened up underneath me and I was dangling over the edge of hell."

"Sounds awfully familiar."  Chakotay tightened his hold around Kathryn's shoulders.  She gave him a questioning look.

"Latter."  She took a deep breath and continued.

"At the last second Moth jumped to the edge and grabbed me by my belt just as I started to slip from the branch.  He was hanging onto me by his claws until the Doctor could finally grab me and pull me to safety.  There was another tremor and Moth slipped and went over the edge."

"I'm so sorry about Moth and I'll spend the rest of my life thanking that beast for saving your life.  Losing you Kathryn would have been too much for me."  Before either of them could have stopped it, their lips had met in a very emotion filled kiss.  Not the passionate one Janeway had always thought would be their first real kiss, but a kiss filled with love and gratitude that they were both still alive.

"I hate to break you love birds up, but we need to figure out what to do now."  Neelix once again broke the mood.  Janeway and Chakotay smiled slightly at each other at the memory.

"Is there anything left of the camp?"

"Sorry Kathryn, your new mansion is no more.  The site isn't even recognizable."  Janeway just sighed and rested her head on his chest.  The emotion and pain was getting to her.  "Neelix and I did find a new cave though.  It's much bigger than our last one and it's not too far from here."

"Then I suggest we get the Captain and yourself back there.  I need to examine your arm and the Captain's leg better and you all need to rest."  The Doctor got no argument from any of them.  He once again picked Janeway up and they headed to their now home. 

***

I wonder what sweet Kathy and her little students are up to these days.  I haven't paid them a visit lately.  The cosmos have been a bit boring, sounds like fun.

Voyager had been streaking steadily toward the Alpha Quadrant for the last two months.  The mood onboard was just as steadily going down hill.  No one was blaming Captain Tuvok this time for leaving the command team.  This time they had no idea where or what had become of them.  A very somber crew indeed and there was nothing that they could do about it.  Tuvok had to inform Starfleet through the last communication that the Captain, First Officer, the EMH and Neelix had been lost.  Even being a Vulcan that was one of the hardest things, that Tuvok had ever had to do.  It was a big blow, not only to the crew of Voyager but also to the entire Federation.  A loss that spread over many light-years, and touched many lives: and Captain Tuvok was not immune from that loss.  When he looked in the faces of his crew, he was reminded of that very thought.  He could never replace Captain Janeway in their eyes and he knew better than to even try.  They were still just as loyal as they had been for Captain Janeway, but this was a crew of much feeling and emotions, something that Tuvok couldn't share with them.  Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay had bonded them into a family, a family that had lost so much already.  What would be waiting around the next light-year was anyone's guess, but it would never be filled with the same adventure and love for exploration as it once was.  All they wanted now was to just get home, just end the nightmare.

Captain Tuvok was just about to leave the ready room for the night when the Red Alert started to blare.  "Intruder alert!  Captain to the bridge."  Harry Kim's voice rang through the noise.  Tuvok was out the door in a flash.  Someone was sitting in the Captain's chair.

"Hello old pointy ears, where's Kathy?"  Q stood up turning to face Tuvok.  "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"Why you son of a…"  Tom Paris had jumped up from his seat at the helm, with nothing short of the perfect death glare on his face.

"Un-rattle your feathers bird-brain.  I wasn't talking to you."

"Why you…"

"Lieutenant, calm down before I have you removed from the bridge."  Tom didn't move a muscle, but kept the glare shooting daggers at Q.  "What are you doing here Q?"

"What's everyone in such a tiff over?  I just came to pay Kathy a visit."  When he didn't receive a response, other than the dumb looks on their faces he continued.  "You know, your Captain, and where's the big ape too?"

"Just what do you know about them Q?"  Harry Kim spoke up.

"Oh, I get it.  They're locked away in her quarters for a little fun.  How quaint.  Although what Kathy sees in the ape is beyond me.  I'll just pop in and make sure they know what they're doing."  Q was just about to snap his fingers.

"Q!  They aren't in her quarters."  Tuvok was slowly losing patience.  Q could bring out the worst in any species, even Vulcan. 

"Well where are they then?  I haven't got eons you know."

"Q, if this is one of your games, I swear I'll rip your heart out myself.  What did you do with them?"

"What is this bird-brain talking about?  I didn't do anything with them, well not yet anyway."  He smiled.

"Q, we lost them over three months ago."  Tuvok wasn't quite convinced Q wasn't just playing a sick game.

"Lost, as in you can't find them, or did they just abandon ship, which I wouldn't blame Kathy.  Must be a daunting task to take care of a nursery school for seven years.  Guess she got tired of playing with the little kiddies ha?"

"Q, your insults have no effect on me, so just get on with it and tell us what you know about the Captain and the others."  Q gave Tuvok a quizzical look.

"You mean there are others who jumped ship, fascinating, who?"

"Besides the Captain and Commander, we lost our Doctor and Mr. Neelix."  Tuvok wasn't sure, but he had the sneaking suspicion Q really didn't know anything about it.  Q was rubbing his chin pretending to be in deep thought.

"So you are telling me that Kathy, the ape, the flash light and the fuzz-ball are all missing."

"Your omnipotent mind catches on fast Q."  Tom Paris was a bit more relaxed, but still ready to pounce.

"Just fly you tinker-toy and let the adults take care of this."  Q started to pace around the bridge.  "This isn't supposed to happen.  If Kathy is gone then the entire future of the federation will be changed."

"What are you talking about Q?  What is going on here?"  Tuvok was more than ready to get some answers out of the almighty.

"How would I know, I didn't lose them?  But you better hope we find them."

"We?  I don't think anyone asked for your help Q."  Paris was back in Q's face.

"You, I have had enough of."  With a flash, Tom Paris was gone.  In the next instant, a blood-curdeling scream filled the com-system.  "Does she have to bellow like a crazed Klingon?"  Q was holding his hands over his ears.

"Captain!  Tom, he's… he's in the warp core.  He's just floating in there.  What the hell is going on?"  B'Elanna was sounding even more crazed than her scream.

"Calm down Lieutenant, I'm sure Q would love to explain."  Tuvok took a few steps toward Q.

"Q!  You dirty rotten, slimy piece of targshit!  Get my husband out of there, now!"  Q was still holding his hands over his ears.

"Captain, are you just going to let that Klingon viper talk to me like that?"

"If you don't release Mr. Paris as requested, I'll let that viper have you."  Harry Kim had never been more proud of Tuvok as he was at that moment.  It took all he had to suppress his laughter.  "Now Q." 

"OK, you are all worse than Kathy when it comes to having any fun."  Q snapped his fingers and Tom was back at the helm.  A bit confused, but in one piece.  He started to stand.

"Mr. Paris, stay put.  Q, ready room, now."  Tuvok had taken all the games he was going to from Q.  The Omnipotent meekly followed Captain Tuvok.

"Q no more games, I want some answers."

"Sorry pointy ears, I don't know what happened to Kathy.  This is one time when I didn't do anything, but you'd better hope we can find them.  Now, where's the last time you saw them?"  Tuvok eyed Q for a few moments, deciding whether or not to trust him.  Well one could never trust a Q, but they really had nothing to lose this time.

"The shuttle disappeared while we were orbiting the Nimsarin home world."

"Did you ask those little puppets if they took them?"

"Those puppets, as you call them didn't take our people.  They were just as unsure of what happened as we were.  We were hit with a spacial anomaly just as the shuttle was coming back to Voyager.  We were both thrown around and that was the last time we heard from them."  Q was rubbing his chin again.

"Interesting, so what was this little space hiccup?  Didn't you investigate?"

"Of course we did.  We searched every inch of space around the area.  We discovered that this anomaly had been a random occurrence in the region.  Our crew wasn't the only ones lost.  We searched for weeks then the anomalies just stopped.  Not a trace of anything.  There was nothing left to do but continue toward the Alpha Quadrant."  Q had an all too serious face, even for the serious Vulcan Captain.

"Well I suppose I shouldn't have expected you small humanoids to figure it out.  I'll go see what I can do.  We have to get Kathy back, even the dumb ape and the fur-ball."  Before Tuvok could respond, Q snapped his fingers and was gone in a flash of light.  Tuvok's first reaction was to use a certain metaphor, but Q saved him the trouble, he poked his head back inside the ship.  "Pointy ears: stay put I'll be back."

***

"Kathryn, what do you think you're doing?"  Chakotay came strolling into the carve scaring her half to death.

"Commander, would quit sneaking up on me; and what the hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"First off, I wasn't sneaking and second, I haven't a clue as to what you are doing, but I do admire the view."  She was stuck in a very similar situation that he had been in a few months back.  The view of her north facing rear was quite nice indeed.

"Would you just cut the crap and help me."

"Yes Ma'am."  He walked over to her and using his good arm, pulled her to her feet in one swift motion.  He was supporting part of her weight so she wouldn't put any of it on her peg-leg.  "Now, what else do you require Miss?"  He spoke in a slight Irish accent.  She couldn't help but smile at him.

"My walking-stick kind Sir."  Two could play this game.  He lifted her off the ground and walked over to where she could grab the stick with her hand.  He sat her back down and she rested her weight on the stick and her good leg.

"Thank you, you're too kind."

"Anything for such a lovely lass as yourself."  His dimples were on fire and he was still holding her around the waist.

"Chakotay, you are full of it.  I am anything but lovely right now.  I can't bath; my hair is a mess, worse than Neelix's.  My clothes are filthy, torn, well what's left of them.  I have a tree trunk for a leg and I'm so dam sick of berries and fish that I could puke.  I am not LOVELY."  Chakotay pulled he slightly closer to him.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and my eye has never beheld such exquisite beauty before."  She smiled slightly at his attempt to humor her.  "But… my nose tells me you stink."  He brought his peg-arm up, blocking her attempt at slugging him.

"You're a pig Chakotay."

"I beg to differ, I'm not the one who needs a bath."  He smiled deeply and kissed her forehead.  "However, I have a surprise for you."  Her eyes lit up at the prospect of more coffee.  They hadn't found anymore coffee beans since the quake and she was getting entirely too desperate.

"Well, what is it?"

"Now don't get too excited, it's not coffee, which I am sorry about; but this is almost as good."

"Ok, what?"

"A bath!"

"You built me a new bathtub already?"

"No, even better."  Her expression was a mixture of curiosity and… (Chakotay, you've lost your mind.)

"Fine, I'll bite, what is it?"

"I can't tell you, I have to show you.  It's a little bit of a jaunt, but your going to love it."  Although she didn't feel much like hiking, her curiosity would not let her stay put.

"Let's go, but you're going to have to help me."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."  They left the cave and headed toward the surprise.

"Where are Neelix and the Doctor?"

"They're off scouting for food, and the Doc would have my hide if he knew, so you can't tell him."

"Now I'm very intruged.  How long till we get there?"

"It's about fifteen minutes away.  Just lean on me so your weight isn't on the peg-leg."

"Aye Sir, lest go."

They made it in less than fifteen minutes and were standing in front of a bubbling pool of water.  The steam was rising up from the water creating a fog covering over the whole pool.  Janeway was speechless.  She just stared in awe at the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.  Chakotay was beaming inside and out.  He knew she would love it.

"The water is as warm as a real bath and you can soak as long as you like."  She still couldn't get her mouth to work, but she squeezed tighter around his waist.  The earthquake must have created hot lava flows in spots.  This just happens to be one of them.

"What about my leg, the brace?"

"I've thought of that and the only way I can see to do this is to take the brace off up here and I'll carry you down the steep embankment."

"But your arm?"

"Don't worry, we'll use the old firemen's over the shoulder carry."  Her smile was beaming.

"Chakotay, what would I do without you?"

"You will never have to know Kathryn."

"Promise me Chakotay, promise you'll never leave me."

"I promise Kathryn.  I'll stand by your side for the rest of our lives, no matter what."  He leaned in and sealed the promise with a sweet kiss.  "Now, let's get you in that tub."

Chakotay gently took the tree-brace off her leg careful not to move it too much.  He then removed her boots and stinky socks.  Janeway was finding this just a bit too enjoyable.  "I think we'd better remove your shorts up here.  I don't want you to bend your leg trying to get them off."

"You're the boss."  She continued to smile at him like a teenager on a first date.  He slowly unbuttoned her tattered uniform, no longer pants with his one hand; and she slid them down over her bottom.  Chakotay took over from there and pulled them down over her legs and tossed them over by the peg-leg.  Her fluttering heart skipped a beat when she saw his expression at the sight of her… less than Starfleet issue panties.  Chakotay just swallowed the lump in his throat not putting voice to his wanting comment.

"Are you ready?"  She just nodded the affirmative.  He stood up helping her to her feet making sure her leg didn't touch the ground.  Then he bent down so she could bend over his shoulder and he hoisted her up and over his shoulder, keeping his good arm wrapped around her just below her rear.

"Don't drop me kind Sir."

"Never Miss."  Chakotay slowly but steadily made his way down to the bubbling pool.  When they'd gotten to the edge, he sat her down and helped her slide into the warm water.  She was sitting on a rock ledge with just her lower half immersed in the heavenly warmth.  The steam swirled all around them making it difficult to see much of anything.  "Well if your ok, I'll just wait at the top until you're ready to get out."  Chakotay turned to head back up the embankment.

"Chakotay, wait, don't leave me.  This tub is definitely big enough for two and you deserve this as much as I do.  Please come and get in with me."  She had already removed her tattered tank top and threw it behind her hitting Chakotay in the head.  The foggy steam was too thick for him to see anything, but he heard her slide into the water and the most contented sigh he'd ever heard her utter.  "Chakotay, are you there?"

"No, I left an hour ago."  He was taking off his arm brace.  Janeway was laughing with delight.

"Chakotay would you get in here, I'm not peaking and besides the fog is to thick to see anything anyway."  Her reply came in the form of a huge splash coming from the center of the pool.  "Like I said, you do know how to make an entrance."

"Just wanted you to know I was here."  He had resurfaced not far from her.  Her bobbing head was all he could see and she had her eyes closed.

"Chakotay, this is even better than coffee, thank you."

"You're welcome, but remember, mums the word."  Kathryn was laughing again.

"Is that kind of like, my beak is zipped?"  Now Chakotay joined in her laughter.

"I guess you could say that."

"I just said it."  She dove under the water and this time came up only inches away from him.

"You aren't standing on that leg are you?"

"Nope, I've got the stork routine down to a tee."  She hopped another inch closer.  "You know Chakotay, it occurred to me."

"What has your brilliant mind come up with now?"

"We're twins you know."

"Oh really, how so?"

"Well, we both broke the same leg and the same arm so we are going to have the same limp and the same stiffness in our arms.  That makes us twins."  Chakotay's grinning dimples reached clear to his toes.

"Like two peas in a pod." 

"I don't like peas."  She was standing so close now that Chakotay had stopped breathing for a minute as he closed his eyes.  "No, it's better than peas, much better."

"I'm listening."  He was surprised when he heard his own voice come up with a legible sound.

"We are soul-mates."  If possible, his smile just got bigger.

"You mean it's taken you seven years to finally figure that out."

"So I'm a bit slow when it comes to sharing my very heart and soul.  Not in realizing it, just slow to accept it."  The steam from the increasingly warm water danced around their heads, making it seem more mystical and enchanting than Chakotay's wildest dreams.  A paper-thin space was all that separated their bodies.  The course of time seemed to stop moving, and the only sound was the loud beating of their hearts; and Kathryn's abrupt scream that pierced the evening air like a dagger.  

"Kathryn!"  She had jumped back away from him.

"Chakotay, we're not alone in here.  Something slimy just brushed across my legs."  He started to laugh.

"It's probably just a little water snake, calm down."

"Little!  Nothing on this prehistoric hell planet is LITTLE."  She had splashed her way back to the other side of the pool.

"Kathryn, come back, it's not going to hurt you."  She didn't respond and Chakotay couldn't see her at all through the thick misty-fog.  That timeless moment was gone.

"Forget it Chakotay.  Until you confirm what that slim was I'm staying right here on the edge."  As if the slimy unknown wasn't bad enough, at the moment the sky burst forth with a torrential down poor.  The chilling winds picked up and the thunderbolts started snapping all around them.  It wasn't the best idea to be standing in water at the moment.  "Come on Chakotay, get out!"  Janeway yelled above the thunder and roar of the wind.

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm right behind you, and be careful with your leg."  He reached the side of the pool at the same time and all modesty aside; he helped get her out of the water and onto the bank.

It was raining so hard that it was like stinging metal hitting their bodies.  The howling wind just hampered their attempt to climb up the steep and now very muddy embankment.  It was pointless to keep trying so the next and only other thing they could do was huddle together under a very narrow out cropping of rock at the base of the embankment.  Chakotay tried to be as careful as he could with Kathryn's leg, but he knew all the jostling around was causing her immense pain.  They just did what they could do to protect themselves from the worst of it as nature's floodgates continued their assault.

"Kathryn, I think it's letting up a bit."  Kathryn looked up from her hiding place in the crook of Chakotay's shoulder.  The winds had died down and the sheets of rain; were now just a steady down poor.  The mud from the sliding embankment had covered them both up to where they looked like two big double-dipped chocolate ice-cream cones.  Janeway wasn't sure why she did it, but she busted out laughing and yet another bizarre situation she had found herself in.  No one would have ever believed that she was a former Star ship Captain; she didn't even believe it anymore.  "What's so funny?"

"If you could just see yourself you would know."  She just continued to laugh.

"Then I must be looking in a mirror, after all you did say we were twins."  He reached up and wiped some thick gooey mud from her face.  "One thing is for sure, we will both need another bath now."  The rain had all but stopped and the most beautiful rainbow they had ever seen started to form right above their heads.  The vibrant colors were breath taking and it just continued to get brighter and brighter.

"I think this is natures way of saying 'I'm sorry' It's so beautiful Chakotay."  He didn't even make a comment as he watched mesmerized at the sight above them.  "We sure never saw a rainbow like this in Indiana; nor a storm for that mater."  Chakotay finally dropped his eyes from the heavens and looked around them.  It was going to prove difficult to get out of the mud and up the embankment, and where were their clothes?

"Kathryn, we may have a new problem?"  She looked at him with a mixture of what now, and I don't want to know on her face.  "Where are our clothes?"  Her eyes darted around in all directions when a slight smile crossed her face.  She pointed to a big tree branch hanging over the water's edge, with a pair of dark-blue boxers hanging from its tip.  Chakotay had spotted the object of her smile and could help his own.  "I'm very glad I won't have to put his in any Starfleet report, would be a bit difficult to explain."

"Maybe, but I for one would like to see you try."  She busted out laughing.

"Laugh it up, but at least I have underwear to put on."  Their laughter exchanged places.

"Damn!  Up for a little hunting Commander?  My clothes have to be around here somewhere."

"Hmm, for you, I'll find your; not so official Starfleet panties and bring them back dead or alive; or my name isn't Mighty-Worrier."

"Oh, my hero.  Now, get hunting."  Chakotay slid back into the water, giving Kathryn a slight bit of privacy.

***

"Where have you two been?  We've been worried sick about you." 

"Sorry Doc got caught in the storm."  Chakotay was carrying Kathryn back to the soggy camp.  The Doctor help Chakotay get her into the cave where it was slightly dry.

"What happened to your leg brace Captain?"  She glanced at Chakotay before answering.

"It just floated away Doctor, along with a few other items."  She wasn't about to reveal that her mighty-worrier couldn't even hunt down a pair of panties.

"You should have seen it Doc, terrible storm, just terrible.  We were lucky to get out alive."

"Right, must have been just dreadful for the both of you."  The Doctor rolled is eyes at the two of them and walked back out of the cave in search of a new brace for the Captain.

"Don't think he bought it, do you?"

"Hell Chakotay, I don't buy it and it happened to me."

"Sorry about your…" 

"I imagine I'll survive without them."

"Yes, that's one thing I can imagine also."  He was rewarded with a nice slug on his good arm and a…

"You're a pig."

***

"Q, there you are, I've been looking all over the cosmos for you."

"I've been right here, what's up?"

"Have you been bugging your Aunt Kathy lately?"

"No, I haven't seen her since… well you know.  Why, has something happened to her?"

"It seems she's missing along with the ape and fur-ball."

"Maybe she just got tired of playing house.  I sure couldn't stand it for more five minutes."  Q started laughing with his son.

"My boy, you are like me.  Two Q's of a kind."

"So what do you think happened to Aunt Kathy?"

"That's what I came to ask you Q."

"I told you, I haven't seen her or been near her playground."  Q looked at his son with a scrupulous eye.  "I didn't take her, I swear."

"Ok, I believe you, but have you been playing with some spacial anomalies?  You know, like making them appear then disappear, throwing ships through them, that sort of fun."  Q2 seemed deep in thought not answering Q.  "Hello, continuum to Q, anyone home, come in please."

"I'm thinking… I play around with all kinds of anomalies.  Could you be more specific?"

"Q, I take it back, you are more like your mother than me.  Do I have to spell it out for you?  Kathy is missing; there were some spacial-flexures in the area.  Her shuttle was thrown in one way and her little pre-school went in the other.  The kiddies couldn't find a trace of the shuttle anywhere.  They were in orbit over the Nimsarin planet."

"What were they doing with the puppets anyway?"

"That's what I ask old pointy ears.  He didn't seem to think I was too funny.  Vulcan's are the most tediously, boring species we've ever had the misfortune to encounter."  Q2 was laughing again.  "Anyway, did you or didn't you mess around with those anomalies?"

"I may have, but I didn't know that Aunt Kathy was anywhere around the area.  I would have just gone to bug her instead if I'd have known."  Q had an all too serious face on for a Q.  He looked genuinely worried.  "Q, she's not dead is she?  I didn't mean to do anything to Aunt Kathy.  Please tell me she's ok."

"No, she's not dead, I would know that, but she could be in trouble.  We have to find her and get her back.  She's messed up more than her share of time lines already.  If we don't find her though, things will be even more messed up.  She's supposed to get that tinker-toy ship of hers home in the next few months; although how she does it will be the biggest screw up she's ever going to make."

"Then maybe she's better off where she is."

"Q, it's not for us to determine that, even though it's fun to stick our heads in now and then.  Humans have earned the right to make their own mistakes, all we get to do is drive them crazy in the process."

"They are fun to tease, but I wouldn't hurt Aunt Kathy, well not permanently anyway.  I really don't know what happened to her."

"What were you doing with your little space-rattle then?"  Q was trying to tease his son, with little success.

"I was just shaking it around a bit, nothing bad.  They were just some space-time flexures.  If Aunt Kathy's shuttle went through one, who knows where she would be?"

"Well then my boy, it looks like we are going to take a trip down memory-lane."  In a flash, both Q and Q2 were floating above the Nimsarin planet.

"Q, how long is this going to take?  I have other things to do you know."

"As long as it takes.  You are the one that lost your Aunt Kathy, let's just hope you didn't throw her too far in the past, or the future."

"Fine, but I want the future, you can take the past.  The past is so… boring."  Q just smiled at his son.

"I did a great job raising you, always think of yourself first, a true Q.  Ok, lets get started and if you find her, don't let her know you're there.  Just come and get me and we'll deal with her together."

"Count on that, Aunt Kathy can be pretty vicious.  She's going to want to kill me."

"I know how you feel son."  Q winked at his son and they took off for their perspective time-frames.

***

"Good morning Commander, sleep well?"  Neelix was up and already cooking some new concoction over the fire.

"It's not a good morning and no I didn't sleep well."

"I'm sorry, did my snoring keep you up again?"

"No Neelix it wasn't your snoring."  Just then, Kathryn came out of the cave rubbing at her sleep filled eyes.

"Who was snoring, I didn't hear a thing last night."  Neelix busted out laughing and Chakotay just glared at Kathryn.  "What are you staring at Commander?"  When she didn't receive an answer, she felt the giggle creeping up through her throat.  "Now, you can't possibly mean that I snore.  All this time I've put up with the two of you and now you're claiming that I snore!"

"Not a claim Kathryn, but a definite fact; you SNORE."

"I do not."

"You do too!"

"What's all the fighting?"  The Doctor came up the trail.  "I could hear you clear down by the lake."

"Nothing Doctor."  Janeway hissed as she walked past Chakotay.  "I don't!"  She headed down the path.

"Not this time Kathryn.  You can't always have the last word."  She just kept on going not paying him any mind.  "You do snore."  They could hear her laughter drifting through the trees.

"Commander when are you going to learn, Kathryn is always right."

"Oh, I learned that one long ago.  I just can't help but tease her.  She's so cute when she's mad."

"Chakotay, you would think she was cute if she looked like a terelien eel."  Neelix was having as much fun as Chakotay.

"I like eels Neelix, well a particular one anyway."  Now they were all laughing.

"I heard that Commander."  Janeway's voice echoed in their ears.  The morning laughter continued along with the many chores they had to do.

***

_Well, well, would you look at that?  Q my boy, you did great this time.  You sent poor Kathy as far back in the past as this planet would allow.  Q was laughing to himself as he watched his Kathy.  __She and the dumb guy have a limp.  Wonder what's been going on here?  He was debating whether he should just show his face now or wait for Q2.  He opted for the later.  __This one, is entirely your fault Q, I'm not going to take the blame for this one, although I can't wait to see Kathy's reaction.  Q went to get his son._

***

"Hey Tom, B'Elanna, where are you?"  Harry Kim strolled onto the holo-deck.  The scene was amazing.  He was standing on the streets of Chicago.  Sometime, Harry guessed in the 20th century around the 1920's.  Harry was glad he'd taken Tom's advice and dressed in an old pinstripe suit with shiny loafers.  He also had on a wide-brim top-hat and black gloves.  He looked like all the other gentlemen on the street.  It was after dark and a fog had settled in over the city.  It looked like early winter and felt like it too.  Harry pulled his top-coat tighter around him and headed to find his friends. 

It didn't take Harry long to find where Tom was.  The crowd outside of the nightclub was a dead giveaway.  He laughed to himself as he tried to get to the front of the mob.  "Hey buddy!  Unless you got an invitation, you ain't goin in."  The biggest of the three bouncers just glared at him.  Harry fumbled around in his pocket for the slip of paper Tom had given him.

"I've got an invitation, it's right here."  Harry handed the big gorilla the paper.  The ape bouncer just looked at it quickly then gave Harry the worst death glare he'd ever seen.  _Damn Tom, do you have to make everything so authentic.  Harry was starting to get a bit nervous because the big ape wasn't looking too convinced._

"How the hell do I know if this is the real thing?  You sure, don't look like the company that the boss keeps?  You look like a little weasel to me."  The thug tore the invitation in half.

"Hey!  That was the real thing you big… "  Harry's words were cut off when the huge hands wrapped around his throat.

"You were saying you slimly little worm."  The big Neanderthal growled in his face.  His three front teeth were missing and the bottom ones, were all gold.  __

_Tom, I'm going to get you for this.  "Computer, pause program."  The Neanderthal's hands froze.  Harry wiggled his neck out of the frozen grasp and ducked inside.  "Computer, resume program."  The smoke in the nightclub was so thick Harry could hardly see a foot in front of him.  The music and lights were blazing as the scantily clad dancers were flaunting around the room._

"You got business here boy?"  Another one of Tom's cronies was in his face.  __

_Paris, you're a dead man.  "Yea, I got business here.  I'm here to see Tommy."  The crony growled in his face.  "No!  I mean, Baby Face."  The growl turned into a big dumb grin._

"Well why didn't ya just say so in the first place?  The boss has been expecting you."  The thug pointed to the back of the room where there was a door.  "Get moving boy, or do ya need me to carry ya in?"

"I can manage thank you."  Harry headed for the big door still ready to kill Paris.  He walked in and was stopped dead in his tracks.  Three thugs had guns aimed at his chest before Harry could even blink.

"Who the hell are you?"  The biggest of the three asked.  "You got to the count of three before you kiss your butt goodbye.

"Hold on Vinnie!"  Tom jumped out of his chair.  "This is my associate Buster, remember the one I told ya about?"  Harry took a breath as the three guns were lowered.  His eyes had locked onto B'Elanna, who was smiling devilishly at him.  His eyes just grew wider as he stared at her.  He'd never seen her in… so little before.  She was dressed in the flamboyant flapper style of the 20's.  "Hey Buster!  Get your eyes off my women or I'll let Vinnie shoot ya."  Tom and B'Elanna were laughing.  Harry took his seat in the only empty chair, right next to Vinnie who gave him a big yellow-toothed grin.

"Can I shoot him anyway boss?"  Vinnie was still grinning.

"No Vinnie, I kind of like him."  B'Elanna winked at Harry who choked on his first swallow of whisky.

"You're the boss?"  He was having trouble getting the words out.

"Of course I'm the boss.  You think I'd let little Baby Face here drag me into this otherwise?"

"Good point."  Harry took another sip of his drink.  B'Elanna just took a big inhale of her long fancy cigarette, blowing the smoke in Harry's face.  "Thanks a lot boss."  Harry rubbed at his eyes.

"Hey kid, hope you got lots of money, cause you going to need it."

"Just cool your heels Al.  I'll front him some, he's good for it."

"You better hope so Baby Face, I still got my trigger finger on my gun."  He winked at Harry.  Tom slid Harry half of his stack of chips.

"Stop flapping your gums boys, let's play."  B'Elanna was about to deal the cards when the all too familiar sound of the Red Alert blazed through the holo-deck. 

_"All senior officers to the bridge."  Captain Tuvok's voice was heard above the noise._

"Sorry boys, game's over."  All three stood up and headed for the door only to stop at the sound of gun triggers being pulled back.  B'Elanna turned back and growled in a low voice.  "Computer, end program."  The three Starfleet officers exited the holo-deck running back to reality.

"What the hell's going on Captain?"  They all three rushed onto the bridge together, Lieutenant Paris speaking for all of them.  Tuvok stood up from the command chair turning to his officers.  For an instant, he was speechless at the sight of the chief engineer, but didn't miss a beat with his response.

"Our warp engines have engaged and we are traveling at… well at warp twelve."

"That's impossible."  B'Elanna was at her engineering station.

"Apparently not Lieutenant."  Before anyone could make another comment, the ship slowed to a stop.  "Ensign Kim, our position?"  Harry was at his Ops station punching buttons at faster than light speed himself.

"You're not going to believe this Captain."

"Ensign, I assure you, I would believe anything; on screen."  A second latter they were looking at the Nimsarin planet looming in front of them.

"What the hell?"  Tom asked.

"Indeed Mr. Paris."  Before they could utter another comment, a flash of light brought the answer.  "Q!"

"Nice to see you missed me old pointy ears."  Q sat down in Tuvok's seat.

"I did not miss you Q."  Tuvok was in no mood for Q's antics.

"I'm crushed, I'll never be the same."  Q put his hand over his eyes and sighed.  B'Elanna stormed up to the front of the bridge directly in front of Q.

"Why the hell have you brought us all the way back here Q, what are you up too?"  Q looked up and his eyes almost popped out of his omnipotent head.

"I see you've gone back to that old Klingon style of clothing.  You Klingon's certainly don't leave much to the imagination."  B'Elanna advanced toward Q with a deadly look in her eyes.

"Hey Q, get your eyes off my woman or I'll let her have you."  Tom had jumped up ready to defend his wife.

"Oh chill out Minnie Mouse, your wild cat isn't my type."

"Why you… " 

"That's enough Lieutenant."  Tuvok stepped between Q and the advancing wild cat.  "Q, just get on with it and tell us why you're here and why we are here?"  Q jumped out of his seat.

"With all this distraction, I almost forgot.  I've got a surprise for you.  All you have to do is stay put until I get back."  With a snap of his fingers, he was gone.  The Voyager officers just stood with confused faces.  Q poked his head through the view-screen.  "Now, stay put pointy ears."  In a flash, he was gone again.

***

"Hey Neelix, Doc, where's Kathryn?"  Chakotay came trotting up the trail with something hidden in his hands.  Neelix put his fingers to his lips to indicate that Chakotay keep it down.

"She's taking a nap."  The Doctor answered for them.

"A nap!  She's not the one who was awake all night.  She's the reason I was awake all night."  Chakotay handed Neelix what was in his hand.

"You didn't!"  The Doctor exclaimed.  "There is a God after all."  That got all three of them laughing.  "Just what the Doctor ordered."

"I thought you didn't like it when Kathryn drinks too much coffee?"

"That was before I had to live with her without having coffee in her.  She can be quite deadly without her caffeine fix.  I would prefer that our sweet ex captain intoxicate herself into oblivion than for my program to be taken permanently offline; or as she threatened the other day, bird feed."

"Now Doc, you know she'd never do that, she's terrified of the birds."  Neelix was having trouble not laughing out loud at his own remark.  Chakotay on the other hand had no trouble at all laughing at the comment.

"Neelix, you are getting better.  How about you whip up some of this coffee, while I go wake sleeping beauty?"  Chakotay dug in his pocket and pulled out three large handfuls of the beans handing them to Neelix.

"You got it, dinner should be ready in about an hour anyway."  Chakotay headed for the cave.

Chakotay had found her asleep in her little corner of the cave with his tattered jacket covering her.  She really did look like sleeping beauty and he just couldn't help but want to kiss her awake.  He knelt down by her side and started to place soft butterfly kisses on her cheek.  Her eyes fluttered and a smile spread over her cute pouting lips.  He smiled to himself as he continued the assault on her smooth skin, moving his kisses a bit lower, around her jaw line, and down her neck.  Chakotay wasn't sure if she was asleep but decided to continue the game either way.  He continued for a few minutes more as the kisses went all the way around her neck and up the other side of her face, stopping to blow in her ear.  By this time he knew she was wide awake because he could feel her flinch at every kiss, every touch.

"Commander, I can't wake up unless you kiss me on the lips."  He pulled back and looked at her smiling face.  Her eyes were still closed but she was fighting not to open them.

"Hmm, are you sure that's how the story goes?"  Her arms snaked around his neck pulling him to within a breath of her lips.

"I know the story by heart Sir.  It's the only way to break the spell."

"Well… " His remark was cut short as his lips were wrapped by hers.  The warm passionate kiss took over any and all rational thought Chakotay had left.  Their desire had grown so strong that deepening the kiss was his only option.  The feel and taste of each other threw them both light years beyond reality.  Nothing but the two of them existed, or so they thought.

"Hey Light-bulb, Fuzzy-face, how's it going?"  Q and Q2 appeared in a flash of light.

"Q!  Q2!  What are you doing here?"  Neelix could hardly believe his eyes.

"Don't have a heart-attack old Fuzzy.  Where are Kathy and the ape?"  Neelix just pointed toward the cave.  "You mean… they… oh this is good."  Q was grinning like he'd just swallowed a canary.  He turned in the direction of the cave.  "Q, wait here, I don't want your innocent eyes to see this."  Q2 just folded his arms with the same stupid grin on his face as Q.  Both Neelix and the Doctor were still too stunned to even warn them of the impending Q.  

Q snuck up quietly to the cave, peeking inside.  Janeway and Chakotay were much too involved to notice the smirking mug in the doorway.  "Well, well, what do we have here?"  Kathryn's scream bounced off the walls of the cave making Q put his hands over his ears.  Chakotay was on Q like a lightning-bolt.

"Q!  What the hell are you doing here?"  Chakotay was in his face ready to pounce.

"Kathy!  Get this big ape off me.  I came to help you."  Neelix, the Doc and Q2 had rushed to the cave at the sound of Janeway's scream.

"Q!  What is going on, how did you… why are you here?"  Janeway was up and standing beside Chakotay with the same deadly look in her eyes.  "If you had anything to do with us being stranded here, I swear I'll kill you myself.  Now what the hell's going on?"  Q2 had backed up a bit seeing the anger coming from his Aunt Kathy.

"Q, get back here you coward."  Q yelled out at his son.  Janeway's death glare focused on the younger of the two omnipotent trouble makers.

"Out with it Q, now!"  The fire in her eyes made even Chakotay flinch.

"I'm sorry Aunt Kathy, I didn't know you were even in this area of space.  I didn't know you had even been lost, I swear."  Q's panic filled voice even made his father a bit nervous.

"Go easy on him Kathy, he's just a boy."  Q stood by his son, putting a protective arm around his shoulder.  Janeway just covered her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Ok Q, from the top, what did you do and where is Voyager?"

"Come on son, you can tell her, I won't let her bite."  Q was starting to have fun with this.

"I told you Aunt Kathy, I didn't know you were here.  I was just having a bit of fun with some spacial-flexures, you know, zapping them here and there?"

"Yes I know Q, just get to the point."  Janeway was still fuming.

"Ok, the point is that you got caught in one and thrown into the past of the Nimsarin planet.  Way in the past at that."  Q2 smiled slightly, but seeing he was the only one doused it quickly.  "Anyway, while you went in one way, Voyager stayed in the present and they couldn't find you so they started for home again."

"Then Voyager is safe?"

"Of course they're safe Kathy, I wouldn't let anything happen to them."  Q spoke up.

"Where is Voyager now?"  Chakotay finally asked a question.

"They're orbiting the planet, waiting for you, except they don't know it yet.  We wanted to surprise old pointy ears.  He's so… Vulcan."  Q's smugness was back in full force.

"You mean we can go home, back to Voyager."  Neelix was in shock at this latest development. 

"You're quick Fur-ball.  Yes, you have to go back to Voyager.  You can't stay here on this planet or you'll start a whole new race of Nimsarin's."  Q looked directly at Janeway and Chakotay.  "And from the look of it, I wasn't a moment too soon either.  Just a few more minutes and a new life would have been created."  Q was laughing until he saw the fire coming from Janeway's eyes.  "Oh Kathy, it's not like we all haven't known how you feel about Chuckles.  I don't understand it, but we all know."

"Thanks for clarifying that Q."  

"Always at your service my sweet Kathy."  Q glanced at the others.  "Would you all please excuse us, I need to talk to Kathy in private."

"We'll be right outside if you need us Captain."  Neelix and the Doctor were already out of the cave.  Q2 just snapped his fingers and flashed away.  Chakotay started for the entrance.

"Chakotay, stay.  Whatever it is, I want you to hear it too."  He stopped and went back to stand by Janeway's side, just like he always did.

"Fine with me, it's probably best that Chuckles hears this too."

"Q, would you just for once call him by his real name?  CHAKOTAY, is that so hard for your extra small omnipotent mind to comprehend?"

"You know Kathy, I have half a mind to just leave you here in the past.  You are even meaner than you were on Voyager."  Q folded his arms and started to pout.  Chakotay was just smiling.

"Fine Q, I'm sorry, now what is it you have to tell us?"

"I shouldn't even say anything, temporal time directive."

"Out with it Q."  Janeway's frustration level had reached its max.

"Ok, I don't see that it will hurt now anyway.  You've already messed things up as it is."

"What do you mean I've messed things up?  It was your sweet son who trapped us here."  Q's smile widened.

"He is good isn't he?"

"Like father like son, now what is it Q?"

"You will, in the near future get home."  The looks on their faces made it all worth while to spill the beans a bit.  "Keep your eyes in your heads, it's not all good news and I'm not going to give you any of the details.  However, I will tell you that it's most unethical how you go about it."

"Just what do you know about ethics Q?  You are the last person to talk about ethics."

"Do you want to hear this or not CHAKOTAY!"  Chakotay just rolled his eyes at the omnipotent.

"Q, just say it, what is so important?"

"You have a choice to make Kathy, you and Chuckles."

"What choice would that be?"

"Whether or not you want your memories erased from your time on the planet?"

"Why would we want our memories erased?  What difference will that make in getting us home?"

"Ok, I'll spell it out for you.  You and Chakotay are not supposed to be together, well not in the way you are now."  Q just watched as both of their jaws dropped.  Janeway took hold of Chakotay's hand.

"Why, what could our being together as you say, have anything to do with getting home?"

"Because your loving Chuckles is suppose to be with that Borg bimbo you adopted."

"Seven of Nine!  What in the hell, are you saying Q?  Seven is the last person I'd want to be with, EVER."

"Just proves you're an ape, you don't even know your own mind."  That was the last straw.  Chakotay let go of Kathryn's hand and went for Q's neck.

"That's enough, both of you."  Janeway pulled Chakotay back.  "Q, I still don't see why that would have any impact on our getting home.  What difference does it make who Chakotay is with?  We still get home don't we?"

"That's the big question Kathy dear.  There's no telling what your older self will do if she's already with the ape."

"What are you talking about, my older self?  I thought you said we get home soon.  I'm not that damn old yet."

"Look, I can't give you all the details, I shouldn't have even said this much.  I just wanted to give you the chance to make the right choice and still get home."

"Well Seven is not the right choice.  I'd rather stay here on this planet than to go back and have to start a relationship with Seven."  Chakotay was not at all in a joking mood.  "Kathryn, I can't lose you now, I won't give up what we have, I can't do it."

"How touching."

"Q, shut up!"  Janeway turned to face Chakotay.  "I don't want that either Chakotay.  I don't want to lose you, but I have to get the crew home, we have to get them home."

"This time Kathryn, the cost is too high.  We've been through too much to just forget any of this has ever happened.  I won't do it.  I'd rather spend the rest of my life here alone on the planet that to betray you with Seven.  Kathryn, you are my life, my soul and if all I can have are the memories of us, than that is the way it is.  I won't go back to Voyager to be with Seven."  He pulled her into his arms, holding on tightly for what could possibly be the last time in his life.

"This is just breaking my heart."  Q was wiping at his eyes.  "It's just so… sweet."

"Q, why does it have to be one way or the other?  I don't see how our relationship can change if we get home or not.  Please, you have to tell us why."

"I can't do that Kathy, but as you humans say, 'let life take its own course.'  Maybe the human spirit is stronger than the future, a future that isn't written in stone yet."

"Exactly Q.  That's what I've tried to tell you for years.  The human spirit is strong and resilient.  We make our own future in the paths we choose."

"And a little help from yours truly."  Q boasted like he was the giver of all life.

"Fine Q, I'll give you that.  So what are you going to do to help us?"  Janeway was beginning to see a light at the end of this dark tunnel. 

"I'm going to erase your memories before I zap you back to Voyager."

"Q, we don't want our memories of this planet erased.  None of us are the same people we were before we were trapped here.  If you did that, you would be taking away that resilient spirit we just talked about.  Our life choices have to be our own."  Kathryn was almost pleading with Q."

"I'm not talking about your memories of the planet or of the two of you.  I mean just this conversation.  I want you to have the chance to prove that you can make your own future, good or bad.  When the time comes and you are faced with the decision to take Voyager home or not, it will be all Kathryn Janeway's choice.  I just hope you make the right one or the continuum will have my butt."

"I'll do my best Q."  Janeway walked over and placed a kiss on Q's cheek.  "Thank you."  Without another word, the occupants of the planet found themselves standing on the bridge of their ship.  Immediately they were bombarded by, the crew with hugs and tears.

***

"Chakotay!"  B'Elanna had jumped into his arms almost knocking him on his butt.  "I can't believe it, you're really here!"  He continued to hold her in his arms with tears filling his eyes, until he noticed what she wasn't wearing.  He put her down, but before he could ask, she was in Janeway's arms crying like he'd never seen before.

"B'Elanna, you're choking me."  Janeway managed to squeak out.  B'Elanna let go of her friend and captain and stepped back wiping the tears from her eyes.  Janeway's eyes however just stared at the chief engineer.  "B'Elanna, did Starfleet change the dress code while I was away?"  Chakotay started laughing.

"I for one like the new look.  Can't wait to see you in yours Captain."  He put his arm around her.

"Chakotay, you're a pig!"  B'Elanna and Janeway said at the same time then the entire bridge was laughing.

"I've been told that a time or two."

"Captain."  Tom interrupted.  "I hate to bring this up, but you don't seem to be wearing much more than my wife.  All of you look like hell."  Janeway smiled brightly at Tom and walked up to him placing a kiss right on his lips.

"Thank you Tom, that's the nicest thing you have ever said to me."  Tom just tipped his hat that he was still wearing and smiled back.

"My pleasure Ma'am."  Harry was next to receive a kiss from Janeway and he only managed to turn a deep shade of red.

"Tuvok, my old friend."  Janeway's eyes were the ones filled with tears this time.  She slowly walked up to her friend, who up to this point had remained silent.  She put her arms around him and gave him a hug whether he liked it or not, but she was glad he didn't seem to mind.

"Welcome home Captain."

"Hey, what about the rest of us?  No one gave me a hug or kiss."  The Doctor was pouting.

"Ah, come here Doc I'll give you a big kiss."  Tom advanced toward the Doctor with his lips puckered up.

"Mr. Paris, come any closer and you'll be a permanent resident of sick bay."  B'Elanna slipped in front of her husband and placed a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Better?"

"Thank you Lieutenant, much better."  The welcomes and hugs went on for a few more minutes more, even Neelix managed to get his share of the hugs and kisses.

"Captain, I think we should open ship wide communications so the whole crew can know that you are back."  Harry had managed to be the first one with a rational thought.

"Open channel Harry."  He just smiled in response and tapped the com-link.  "This is Captain Janeway to all hands."  That was all it took, the com-system was overloaded with cheers, shouts of joy and laughter.  The tears were back in all of their eyes at such a warm welcome from the crew.

"Captain, we are receiving a hail from the Nimsarin Prime Minister."  Harry again interrupted the loud welcomes.

"On screen Mr. Kim."  The Prim Minister's totally shocked expression appeared in front of them.

"Captain Janeway!  You're safe I can't believe it!  How did you… where did you… "  Janeway was smiling and openly touched by his concern. 

"It's a long story Prime Minister.  I will be happy to fill you in, but I must take care of my crew first and as you can see, I need to see if I've still got a uniform to fit into."  He started laughing along with the bridge crew.

"It appears there has been some interesting uniform changes for your entire crew."  The laughter continued as most eyes locked onto B'Elanna again.  She just growled and folded her arms protectively over her voluptuous chest.  "Take all the time you need Captain.  We will welcome you back with open arms whenever you are ready."

"Thank you, I'll contact you in a few hours."  She turned to face her staff just as Seven walked off the turbo-lift.  Seven's usually unexpressive face was anything but.  Janeway's heart swelled at the sight of her young friend.

"Welcome back Captain, Commander, Doctor and Neelix."  Seven spoke without a trace of emotion, but it was all written on her face.  Janeway's smile was as emotion filled as Seven's expression.

"It's good to be back, thank you Seven."  The Doctor walked up to the upper level of the bridge and placed a kiss on Seven's cheek.

"I've missed you Seven."  She didn't flinch but rather cracked a slight smile at him.

"It is good to see you too Doctor.  I am glad you are safe."  He smiled in return and started for the turbo-lift.

"Well I'd better get to sick bay and make sure I still have one."  He nodded at Tom.  "Captain, I want all three of you to report to sick bay as soon as you get cleaned up.  You and the Commander have some intensive therapy to go through an we need to make sure your vaccines are all caught up."

"We'll get there as soon as we can Doctor, but first things first.  I need a shower and some coffee and not in that order.  Come on Chakotay, Neelix, I'm buying."  She held her arm out and Chakotay took it as they headed arm in arm to the lift with Neelix right behind them.

"Hmm, is it my imagination, or do the Captain and Commander have the exact limp?"

"I believe you were seeing correctly Lieutenant Paris.  They seem to be bonded together by more than just a limp."  All eyes turned to Tuvok who just gave his response to their questioning expressions with a slight raise of the eyebrow.  "Lieutenants Paris and Torres and Ensign Kim, I believe a change of uniforms would be in order for you also."

"Yes Sir."  Tom took his wife by the arm and they followed Harry off the bridge.  Tuvok took the command chair for the last time as Captain of Voyager.  A duty that he was very willing to relinquish back to his dear friend; and if one looked close enough, they could see the faint hint of a smile cross his face.

***

After being bombarded in the mess-hall with all the welcomes from her crew, Captain Janeway had taken her fourth cup of coffee back to her quarters to complete the second important thing she had to do.  She had found her quarters just as she had left them almost four months ago.  It was apparent that Tuvok had no intention of taking over her quarters.  She picked up her uniform off the floor where she had dropped it the night before they had left for the planet.  The tears sprung instantly to her eyes at the sight of her old Starfleet self.  She had changed over the last few months and most of that change was for the better.  Being Captain of Voyager once again was very important, but not her one and only priority.  Things would be different from now on, well some things anyway.  With coffee in hand she stepped into the warm bubble filled tub ready for a long soak in the fragrant warmth of hot, clean water.  Her eyes had just started to close when that all too familiar splash of company filled her senses.  There was no surprise in her voice and she didn't even bother to open her eyes to see her intruder.

"Q, what do you want now?"

"How did you know it was me Kathy?"

"You are the only one to just hop into my tub at any given time."  She finally opened her eyes and smiled slightly.  "Now, is there something I can do for you?"

"My, you are being so pleasant."  He started to look around as if he were in the wrong place.  

"What are you doing Q?"

"Just making sure I didn't pop in on the wrong Captain."  He smiled and blew some bubbles from his hand at her.

"I would doubt Jean-Luc would be quite so accommodating.  Now, is there a reason for this or did you just come to wash my back?"  She threw a sponge at him.

"Hmm, that could be fun but I don't want the big… "  He stopped himself at the look on her face, "Chakotay mad at me.  I really just wanted to make sure you were safe and sound."  She smiled sincerely at him.

"Thanks for your concern and for your help, but I'm going to be fine, we all are."  When no smart comment was forthcoming, Janeway got a bit nervous.  "Q, is there something you're not telling me?  I have this feeling that I'm missing something."  This time he did smile.

"As someone once said Kathy, 'the human spirit is strong and resilient.  We make our own future in the paths we choose.'  Just stay on that path and you will make it home."  With a flash, he was gone, leaving Janeway to wonder just what he'd tried to say, but not at all sure, she wanted to find out.

***

"Well Captain, I must say you do look much better."  Janeway walked onto the bridge flashing a smile at her first officer.

"You don't look so bad yourself Commander."

"The Doctor wants to know when we are going to make it to sick bay?  I think he's more excited to get rid of our twin limps than we are."

"Well he's just going to have to wait, we have something more important to take care of right now."  She limped down to the command center of the bridge but didn't take her seat.  "Besides, I kind of like our new twin walk.  I may just hang on to it for a bit longer."  Chakotay just threw his dimples her way and settled back into his seat.  "Harry, would you hail the Nimsarin Prime Minister?"

"Aye Captain."  A moment later, his face appeared on screen.

"Captain Janeway, you're looking much better."  Janeway started to laugh.

"I'm not sure if that's a complement or not, but I'll take it."

"Captain, I assure you it was meant as only a complement."  The Prime Minister looked at bit embarrassed.  Janeway just kept the smile going.

"Then I thank you.  Prime Minister, we are ready to beam down for our talk, but I do have a special request to ask you."

"Anything Captain, name it and it's yours."

"Thank you, we will discuss it when we arrive.  Commander Chakotay and myself will beam down within the hour."

"Excellent, we will be waiting."  His image faded from the view-screen.

"Commander, would you join me in the ready room?"  Janeway had already headed in that direction.

"Right behind you Captain."  The two limped through the door of the ready room leaving the other bridge officers with grins on their faces.

***

"Chakotay, what do you think, is it a good idea or not?"  He couldn't have said no if he'd wanted too.  It had been a while since Kathryn Janeway was this excited about anything and he had to admit he loved the idea just as much.

"Of course it's a good idea and a very kind gesture."  Janeway stood up too excited to sit any longer.

"Great, I just hope the Prime Minister will agree to it."  Chakotay walked over and stood in front of her.

"How could he refuse that sweet smile?  It's damned near impossible."

"Only for you Commander."  Their bodies moved even closer drawn together without hesitation.

"Which reminds me, we have some very unfinished business to take care of later."

"Care to refresh me on what that might be?  My memory isn't quite what it used to be."  He had slipped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly to him.

"My pleasure."  Janeway kissed him with more passion than he could ever remember from a kiss.  The intensity was like an imprint on his very soul.  The most unforgettable and desired kiss of a lifetime.  When the kiss ended they, both stepped back, slightly on the breathless side.  All Chakotay could manage was a sigh.  "Do you think you can remember now, or do you need more refreshing?"

"That I will never forget Kathryn, but you can refresh me on that particular talent of yours anytime."

"I'll hold you to that, but first, we have a surprise to take care of."  Arm in arm they left the ready room on a secret mission. 

"Captain, shall I inform the Prime Minister that you are beaming down?"

"Yes thank you Harry, and you have the bridge."  The limping twins left arm in arm for the transporter room.

***

"Captain, Commander, I must say you've had quite an adventure.  It's remarkable that you even lived to tell the tell."

"There were a few times when I didn't think we would and our dear friend saved my life in that earthquake.  I feel in a way that this is the only way I can repay him."

"I understand how you feel Captain.  We can all become very fond of our pets.  They are like family."  Janeway glanced at Chakotay.  She had a brief feeling that the Prime Minister was going to say no.  "In most cases I would have to decline such a request.  It's not the best of ideas to take a species away that originated on a planet and integrate them into a different environment."  _Here comes the no.  Janeway thought, __and I would do the same if I were in his position.  "However, these are most different circumstances and we are more than happy to let you take one of our friendly fellows with you."  The smile was instant on both their faces._

"Thank you so much, I can't begin to tell you how much this will mean to us."

"You already have Captain.  I can see it in you smile and I know you will take good care of him.  You did want a male didn't you."

"Yes, if it's ok.  Moth was a male and he was so kind and very smart."  Before the Prime Minister could comment, a smaller yet just as lively version of Moth came bounding up the walkway.  Janeway just laughed with delight.  The creature stopped right in front of her, tilting it's head to the side and looking at her with it's familiar bright-green eyes.

"Go ahead Kathryn hold out your hand, I'm sure he will come right to you."  Chakotay was just as happy to see the little fury beast, but even more so to see the joy it brought to Kathryn.  She knelt down and held her hand out and spoke in a calming sweet voice.

"Come here boy, I won't hurt you.  Come on, it's ok."  The furry beastie thing leaped on her knocking her over and commenced to lick her face with more vigor than her kiss with Chakotay.

"I believe Commander Chakotay that you have a new crew member for Voyager."  The Prime Minister was clearly as happy as Kathryn.

"So we do."  Chakotay knelt down and started to put the furry beast.  It was smaller than Moth and didn't have tusks, well not yet anyway.  He was still a pup.  The claws were much shorter than Moth's had been but everything else about it was very much the same, even the purring clicking noise it was now making.

"Isn't he great Chakotay?"

"Yup, he even has your smile."  The Prime Minister was laughing hysterically from the remark, but Chakotay only earned a deadly glare form Kathryn.  Chakotay held out his arms and furry beast jumped into them.  "Come on Captain, we'd better get our new crewman back to the ship.  There's going to be some happy people when they see him."

"The Doctor especially."  She turned to the Prime Minister.  "I can't thank you enough for this and for everything you've done.  It's so nice to meet such a friendly species and to get to know your planet, a bit too well."  They exchanged another laugh and Captain Janeway shook hands with them all.

"Goodbye and safe journey to you Captain.  It has been our pleasure to get to know you."  Janeway just smiled as Chakotay tapped his com-badge.

"Chakotay to Voyager, three to beam up."

"Three Sir?"  Came the questioning voice of Harry Kim.

"That's right Ensign, three to beam up directly to sick bay."  A second later the three of them dematerialized from the planet.

***

The Doctor had his back to them when they materialized and didn't even bother to turn around, until her heard a… purring clicking sound.  He spun around in shock, dropping his tricorder in the process.

"MOTH!"  The creature leaped from Chakotay's hands into the Doctor's.  He received the same tongue-slurping kiss that Janeway had just gotten.  "Captain, how… when… I… "  The command team just started laughing at their friend.

"Doc, I never thought I'd see the day when you were speechless."  Chakotay was enjoying this immensely.

"Well Doctor, he's ours to keep, but you need to give him a name."  Janeway was petting the fuzzy head while the Doctor was still receiving his share of slurps.

"You mean he is really ours, for good?"

"I believe that's what I said Doctor."  The poor Doctor sat on the edge of a bio-bed still a bit overwhelmed.  Fuzzy-beast had turned his attention to sniffing out his new home.

"Captain, if it's alright with you, I'd like to call him Moth 2."  Janeway felt a tear trickle down her cheek.  The Doctor was one of the most sentimental people she had ever met.  He had more heart than most humanoids.  She placed her hand on his shoulder while wiping at the tear with her other hand.

"I think that's as it should be Doctor, but how about we call him Moth for short?  One crewmember with a numbered designation on Voyager is enough.  I don't want to start calling him Two."  The Doctor's smile was almost as big as Chakotay's.

"Moth it is then.  Moth, come here boy."  He came running back to the Doctor with almost a smile on his mug.  "See, he knows his name already.  Good boy Moth, good boy."  The Doctor rubbed and petted the little beast until he was purring again.

"Doctor, I'll leave Moth in you capable hands, and he will be your responsibility, although I suspect you may have to share him with the entire crew."

"I have no problem with that, as long as they all know he is mine."  Janeway knelt down and kissed the top of Moth's furry head.

"Welcome to Voyager Moth."  She turned to Chakotay with a smile.  "Well Commander, shall we get back to our bridge?  We've got a ship to run."

"After you Captain."  He held out his arm indicating she should walk ahead.

"No Chakotay, together.  We're twins, remember?  Not one before the other, but always together."  She wrapped her arm around his waist and they headed together for the door.

"Speaking of twins you two, when are you going to come in for your therapy treatments?"  The limping couple stopped and turned back to the Doctor.

"In time Doctor, in time."

***

"Come in."  Captain Janeway responded to her ready room door chime.  Her smile lit up when she saw her visitors.  "Moth!"  Her furry friend came bounding over to her and jumped right up on the desk in anticipation of the good scratching he knew he'd receive from her.  Moth wasn't disappointed, Janeway was more than happy to oblige.  Chakotay, the other visitor just stood back watching with a smile on his face.  Moth had done wonders for the entire crew and especially for Kathryn.  She had a special bond with Moth, which made the beast that much more special to Chakotay. 

"Umm, Kathryn, you do have another visitor you know."  She looked up at the sound of Chakotay's complaining tone of voice.

"Oh really, who?"  She looked all around the ready room.  "I don't see anyone else."  Her smile was a dead give away to her teasing mood and Chakotay was all too happy to play along.

"Maybe you should have the Doctor check your eyes?  I'm not invisible am I?"

"No, definitely not invisible Chakotay.  My eyes have been enjoying the view very much."

"Could have fooled me.  You never welcome me when I come bouncing into the room like Moth."

"Well Commander, you've never run in and jumped on my desk and started kissing my face before."  The game was on.  Chakotay's dimples reached from one ear to the other, causing Janeway to skip a breath or two.

"Noted for future use Captain, but for now I have a request."

"What would that be Commander?"

"That you take a break for the rest of the evening.  We've all been working nonstop for the last two weeks and we both could use the time together.

"I won't argue with that one and I would love to spend some time with you, but I've just had so much work to catch up on."

"Good, it's nice to know you aren't going to argue with me.  Meet me in holo-deck two in one hour."  He just winked.  "Moth, come on boy.  Let's leave the Captain so she can finish her work."  Moth jumped down from the desk and followed Chakotay out the door.  "And no uniforms."  He called back just as the door swished closed.

***

Dressed in a pair of jeans and a light blue blouse, Captain Janeway strolled down the corridors of her ship.  Her destination, holo-deck two.  She had butterflies dancing in her stomach in anticipation of what could possibly be the night she had dreamed of for so long.  Having no idea what Chakotay was even up to made it that much more exciting.  She had just rounded the bend that would lead her to the holo-deck when Moth came barreling toward her with something in his mouth.  He jumped right into Janeway's arms.

"Moth, what is it boy, did someone scare you?"  She was petting him when she noticed just what he had in his mouth, at the same time getting her answer to who was after Moth.  "Here Moth, take this and run, I'll cover for you."  Moth took off again at full speed making in around the corner before his pursuer saw him.  B'Elanna came tearing down the corridor yelling a few angry Klingon words at Moth.  Janeway just stepped out a bit causing B'Elanna to have to stop running so she wouldn't collide with her Captain.

"Captain!  Have you seen that thieving little beast?"

"What thieving little beast?"

"MOTH, you know damn well who I'm talking about.  He's got my… "  Janeway busted out laughing.  "It's not funny Captain."  Although B'Elanna couldn't help but join her.  "Now, where is he?"

"I've no idea Lieutenant, but I would suggest you calm down and stop running around on my ship.  I'm sure Moth will bring back your favorite Klingon romance novel."

"You're covering for the little varmint.  I should have known.  Moth has the Captain of Voyager wrapped around his little claw."  They both started laughing.

"I dare say B'Elanna that he also has Voyager's chief engineer in the same position."

"Well, he does kind of grow on ya.  He reminds me of… "

"You!"  Janeway interrupted.

"Very funny Captain."

"But very true Lieutenant."  Janeway put her hand on B'Elanna's shoulder.  "Now, be nice to Moth.  I'll see you later, I'm late."  She headed for the holo-deck.

"Have fun tonight Captain, and by the way you look great."

"Thanks B'Elanna."  Janeway called back,  "and no more running through my ship."  B'Elanna just laughed as she took off again in search of Moth and her book.

***

Kathryn Janeway walked into the holo-deck and found herself back on the Nimsarin planet of the past.  Everything looked as it did on their first day on the planet, down to the most minuet details.  She was speechless at the sight of Chakotay sitting around a fire pit of rocks and rubbing two sticks together to get the fire going.  He looked up and smiled.

"You're late, but I'll forgive you if you can get this fire started."  She walked over and sat beside him on the ground.

"My pleasure."  She took the two sticks from his hand, tossing them over her shoulder.  "Computer, start a fire."  Chakotay just rolled his eyes as the flames shot up from the fire pit.  "Now, am I forgiven?"  She smiled sweetly.

"No, you cheated, this is suppose to be authentic of our time on the planet."  He was pouting, but Kathryn was laughing.

"I'm sorry, and this is very authentic, it's just that I don't want to waste our entire evening trying to get a fire started."  His pout changed to a smile.

"You make a very good point.  I do have other things in mind for tonight."  She smiled back with a bit of devil in her eyes.

"Chakotay, please tell me we are NOT having berries for dinner, or you will be a lone occupant on this planet."

"Don't worry, no berry surprise tonight.  I did sneak in a real picnic basket filled with your favorites, even a bottle of wine."  Janeway leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You do think of everything."  Just as Chakotay was about to return the kiss, a loud screeching pierced the quiet evening breeze as a huge shadow flew over their heads.  Janeway let out a blood-chilling scream herself and punched Chakotay on the arm.

"DAMN YOU CHAKOTAY!  Do you have to be so authentic?"  Chakotay was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.  "Computer, delete all flying things from this program."  Kathryn Janeway didn't find this a bit funny.

"I'm sorry Kathryn, really I am."  His apology sounded as sincere as the Borg queen herself.

"I will never forgive you Chakotay.  You scared the hell out of me."  She turned her back to him.

"Never?"  She heard him open the bottle of wine.

"Never!"  Came her smiling reply.  She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck as he reached over her shoulder with a glass of wine.

"Are you sure you'll never forgive me?"  His whispered words tickled the back of her neck, making her shiver clear down to her toes.  She took the glass from his hand and enjoyed its sweet fragrance before taking a sip.

"Well, there is a slight possibility that I'll forgive you."  He started to nibble on her neck.

"Only a slight possibility?"  She could hardly hear his words over the loud beating of her own heart.  He took the glass from her hand and spun her around so she was facing him again.  Every passionate emotion imaginable was displayed on his face, which she was sure was mirrored on her own.

"A very large possibility would be more accurate."  He pulled her to him kissing her deeply, and with the same passion that was written in his expression.  When he released her lips from his he knew in that moment that Kathryn Janeway would always own his heart, and anything else she wanted from him.

"Now, you are totally forgiven."  She whispered.

"I thought as much, now let's eat or Neelix will never forgive me for wasting his hard work."

"We can't have that now can we."  Janeway helped spread the elaborate meal out on the blanket.  "Chakotay, just how authentic did you make this program?"

"What do you mean?  You already deleted the birds."

"Oh you know, things like, horrendous rain storms, earthquakes, that sort of authenticity."  Chakotay laughed then smiled devilishly at her.

"Kathryn, if you feel a rumbling of the earth beneath you, it will not be from an earthquake.  Computer, engage privacy lock."

The End 


End file.
